


Overwatch Hub: In Game Voicelines and Interactions

by Ecc0craft, thiefofbluefire



Series: Overwatch Hub [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Game Dialogue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voice Lines, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: Overwatch Hub has a huge roster of Original Overwatch Hero concepts. I got the idea to do a full list of abilities and gameplay dialogue for some of them.Don’t take too seriously, I did this more for just funsies.Also, Possible Spoiler Alerts for the Hub series. Probably not, but...*Reaper Shrug*





	1. Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is Lotus, or Liao Li, one of the first OCs we developed. Idk if Bluzard is ever going to release the real Liao at this point but here is what we came up with for our version of the Charecter.

遼李 Liao Li.  
莲 Lotus  
Hero Select:  
\- Only in death does duty end.

The Story of Overwatch’s Sixth founding member is shrouded in mystery, scandal and conspiracy, Lotus is all that remains of the man once called Liao.

Nationality: Chinese

Place of birth: Hong Kong

Age: Unknown ~48-55

Height: ~5’ 7”

Occupation: Private Contractor, Security Chief (formerly) Car Thief/mechanic (formerly)

Base of operation: Overwatch Switzerland Hq (formerly), Wu’s Chop Shop (formerly)

Affiliations: Helix Security, Overwatch, The Hunter’s Guild, Vishkar Corporation

Relations- Liao Tai Shan(Adoptive Brother, Deceased) Liao Ying Yue(Adoptive Sister, Deceased)

Role: Damage

150 Health +50 Shields 200 Total

Primary Weapon: 3 burst pulse pistol 18 round magazine

Abilities

Trip Wires(3)- Deployable nodes that tape off an area. Hostiles that touch the wires are immobilized for two seconds.

Drop Shied- Deployable stationary cover 1025 Health

Whip(disarm)- Linear projectile that disarms primary fire for 6 seconds

Ultimate: Reave Field (Lasts 12 seconds) 5 meter AOE Electric storm that follows Lotus doing damage. During Ult Lotus does not run out of ammo. 

During Set up:  
-Secure a perimeter, use our surroundings to our advantage.  
-Gather your strength, clear your mind of distractions.  
-We should use this time to come up with a strategy.  
-The Lotus returns.(Lijang Tower)  
-War makes thieves...and peace hangs them. (Route 66)  
-I leave for a few years and look what happens. (Watchpoint Gibraltar)  
-There is an energy here...It makes me feel strange. (Nepal)

 

Respawn:  
-Here I am!  
-Defeat is only a state of mind.  
-On my way, team!  
-Death hasn't caught me yet.  
-Duty calls!  
-One step at a time is good walking.

 

Pick up health pack:  
-Energy restored  
-Healed up

 

On fire:  
-I’m on Fire!  
-I’ve got the Glow!  
-I am on fire, keep your distance!

 

Damage boosted:  
-Oh, yeah. Stay out of my way.  
-That's more like it!  
-Ooo, tingly...

 

Discord orb or Disarmed:  
-Damn.

 

Voted Epic:  
-Master of the arts.  
-Trust in me.

 

Voted Legendary:  
-The pleasure is all mine.  
-No applause necessary.

 

Nano Boosted:  
-Oh! Somebody STOP Me!  
-Hahahahahahaha!

 

Enemy Resurrected:  
-Back for more punishment!

 

Resurrected:  
-Here I thought you didn't like me...

 

Abilities

Drop Shield:  
-Deploying cover.  
-Duck and Cover!  
-You shall not pass!  
-Drop Shield deployed.

 

Trip Wires:  
-Trip wires set.  
-Casting my net.(Fisherman skin)  
-Perimeter blocked off.  
-Defenses in Place.  
-Just setting up my clothesline.

 

Wires set off:  
-Hook, line and sinker. (Fisherman skin)  
-Intruders!  
-Wires Triggered!  
-Hostiles detected.  
-Perimeter breached!  
-Looks like I've got a bite...(Fisherman skin)

 

Whip(Disarm):  
-I'll take that!  
-Your weapon has been confiscated. (Security Chief skin)  
-Hostile disarmed!  
-I'll be taking that.  
-It's mine now.  
-Reeling one in! (Fisherman skin)  
-That's not a toy, kid. (To D.Va, Junkrat, Brigitte)  
-Stolen Property seized. (To S76)  
-Bet this is awkward. (To Liao)  
-There's been a noise complaint. (To Lucio)

 

Whip (Disrupting Ultimate)  
Tach-Visor- Justice is blind  
High Noon- It's time to stop!  
Dragon Blade- Stop that! You'll cut yourself.  
Whole Hog- Not a fan of BBQ.

 

 

Ultimate: Reeve Field  
\- Hàipà bàofēngyǔ! (Hostile)  
\- Fear the Storm! (Self and Friendly)

 

Reeve Field Eliminations:  
-I warned you...  
-Area is clear.  
-Hostiles eliminated.

 

Call-Outs

 

Hero Change:  
-Lotus is here.  
-Security Chief Liao on duty. (Security Chief skin)

 

Sniper Sighted:  
-Sniper! Eyes up!  
-Sniper!

 

Enemy sighted:  
-This is where the fun begins.  
-Hostiles spotted.

 

Turret sighted:  
-Turret ahead, watch yourselves!  
-Turret spotted.

Turret Destroyed:  
\- Enemy Tturret destroyed...your welcome.

 

Ally damaged:  
-On your toes!

 

Time running out(Defense):  
-Lock it down team! We've almost got this!  
-Defend as one, we will not be broken!

 

Time running out(Attack):  
-Time has abandoned us, attack or face defeat.  
-Keep pressing! Their defenses can't hold forever!

 

Mission Specific

Point being captured(Defense):  
-Trespassers will be shot, get them off our point!  
-Objective under attack! Defend it!  
-Lock them out! No one gets that point!

 

Capturing Point(attack):  
-Taking the point, anyone care to assist?  
-The objective is mine, I keep what I steal.

 

Payload stuck:  
\- Payload stalled, someone get out and push!

 

Escorting the payload(Attack):  
-I see it, I want it, it's mine.  
-I've taken the payload, and I'm not giving it back!

 

Payload moving(Defense)  
-Stop the Payload!  
-The payload must not fall into enemy hands.  
-They've taken the payload! Now take it back!

 

Eliminations

Final Blow:  
-Target down!  
-Like a bad habit.  
-M̀h'hóu dihm ngóh! (Don't touch me!)  
-Get lost!  
-Play nice!  
-Behave!  
-Paws off!(melee kill)  
-You're relieved of duty.  
-Sorry, Kiddo!(vs Pharah)  
-I wasted tears on you. (vs Ana, S76, Reaper)  
-Playtime is over. (Vs Dva, Lucio)  
-Sorry...(vs Mei)  
-Wax on, wax off, Genji. (vs Genji)

 

Multi-Kill:  
-I'm on a roll!  
-Can’t touch this!

 

Witness Elimination:  
-Color me impressed.  
-Nice  
-(friendly Pharah eliminated) Fareeha! NO!  
-(friendly Ana,S76,Reaper,Reinhardt, or Torbjorn eliminated) You will be avenged, old friend  
-(friendly Pharah gets elimination) That’s my girl!  
-(friendly Genji gets elimination) You’ve been practicing...  
-(friendly S76 gets elimination) You still got it, Blue.  
-(friendly Mei gets elimination) Stay out of her way.

 

Revenge  
-What goes around, comes around.  
-Remember me?!

 

Communication

Hello:  
-Néih hóu.  
-Hello  
-Wei

 

Thank:  
-Thank you.  
-M̀h'gōi.

 

Acknowledgement:  
-Got it.  
-Understood  
-As you wish.

 

Need Healing:  
-Medic!  
-Need Healing.

 

Group up:  
-Group up!  
-Unite as one!  
-Join me!

 

Ultimate status:  
-My ultimate is changing.  
-My ultimate is almost ready.  
-Reave field fully charged!  
-My ultimate is ready.

 

Voice lines

Default- I’ll whip thing into shape.  
-A clear conscience never fears midnight knocking.  
-The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.  
-Néih āk gán ngóh gé. (You’re cheating me)  
-Whip it!  
-Don’t tug on my tailcoat.  
-ūk néih hóuwahn! (Good luck!)  
-Kung Fu kick!  
-Shocking...  
-Watch your pockets...  
-Everyone lies.

 

Interactions

Lotus- Still fighting the good fight, old friend?

Reinhardt- Always.  
———————  
Torbjorn- Li, you better have a good explanation for where you’ve been all these years!

Lotus- Well, It’s a long story...  
———————  
Pharah- Be careful out there, Lotus.

Lotus- Worried about the old man, huh? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.  
———————  
Lotus- We meet again, Genji. Did you find what you were looking for?

Genji- Yes, but it was not what I was expecting.  
———————  
S76- Bring back Overwatch, What’s the point?

Lotus- The decision is no longer yours to make.  
———————  
Lotus- *Hunff* Valkarie, your hypocrisy knows no bounds.

Mercy- And neither does your Sinicism.  
———————  
Lotus- I've been reading about your adventures, Mei...

Mei- You know, you can always come with me.  
——————-  
Sombra- I know who you really are, Liao.

Lotus- Never heard of her.  
———————

Achievements  
Gun Control Policy (Unlocks Pixel spray)  
-Disarm 12 enemies without dying in a game of Quick or Competitive Play

Fear the Storm (Unlocks Cute Spray)  
-Get 4 eliminations with a single use of Reeve Field in a game of Quick or Competitive Play


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next we have Loki. An OC originally created to help fill out the Blackeatch roster. He was always intended to be McCree’s rival and somewhat of an antagonist but the character has developed into something else since then. Good thing too since Ashe seems to have fulfilled that original role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what Overwatch needs, another sniper!
> 
> Just kidding, we need better tanks and the junkers need to die...
> 
> Die 
> 
> Die!

Ólíver Briggs  
Loki  
Hero Select:  
-Lets' do this.

The destruction of Overwatch left a great number agents out of a job, many turned to mercenary work. Loki travels the world as a gun for hire no job too dangerous...for the right price.

Nationality: Irish/Nordic

Place of Birth: Iceland

Age: 40

Occupation: Mercenary, Sniper 

Base of operation: None 

Affiliations: Overwatch, Blackwatch, The Hunter’s Guild, The Expendables 

Relations- Loras Briggs (Half-Brother), Hajime Tsubasa (Former Spouse)

Role: Damage

200 Health

Primary Weapon: “Hela” Long-Barreled Heavy Pulse Sniper Rifle (4 round Magazine, Ricochet Bullets)

Secondary Weapon: Marking Pistol (14 rounds Marks Hostile targets for 5 seconds)

Abilities

Sniper Scope- 2x Tactical Zoom

Hologram- Deployable Decoy 200hp. Can walk or stand until destroyed.

Prone- Lay down and shoot from a hidden position. Provides low level invisibility when stationary.

Ultimate: Radar Jammer(Lasts 12 seconds) cancels out any hostile ultimates and equipment that illuminates heat signatures. Hostile support class heros cannot see allies’ health status through walls.

 

During Set up:  
-Looks like there's time to double check me equipment.  
-I'm glad that I was paid up front for this one.  
-Well, I've certainly worked with worse lookin' teams.  
-Oh Yeah! It's happy hour! (Lijang tower)  
-I never belonged anywhere, but Overwatch...it almost felt like home. (Watchpoint Gibraltar)  
\- I would explain it to ye, but it's all Greek to me. (Illios)  
\- I should probably pay me respects to the queen…on second thought, maybe not a good idea. (Junker Town)

 

Respawn:  
\- Back in the fight.  
\- Luck of the Irish.  
\- Here we go again.  
\- No one said it was an easy job.  
\- I'm still on the clock.  
\- One foot in front of the other.

 

Pick up health pack:  
-Much better  
-Ah, takes the edge off.

 

On fire:  
-I’m on Fire!  
-I'm on Fire...I should charge double.  
-Ye' all better run, this guy's on fire.

 

Damage boosted:  
-Ah, that feels nice.  
-Oh, are we friends now?  
-Ye' won't be sorry.

 

Discord orb or Disarmed:  
-Vargdopey!

 

Voted Epic:  
-Pay Day!  
-Best in the business!

 

Voted Legendary:  
-Excellent, gents! Drinks are on me!  
-Ye' got what ye' payed for.

 

Nano Boosted:  
-I feel unstoppable!  
-Locked and loaded! Stay outta the way!

 

Enemy Resurrected:  
\- They’re back!  
\- Haven't had enough?

 

Resurrected:  
-Ye'r an Angel.  
-Thank you.

 

Abilities

Sniper scope:  
-(Hums)  
-Eye spy with me little eye...  
-Let's play, hide n' seek.  
-Come on...poke yer pretty 'ead out.  
-Can't hide from me.

 

Hologram:  
-Forward mate. (When moving forward)  
-Stay here. (When stationary)  
-Hologram deployed.  
-Good lookin' fella.  
-Charge! (When moving forward)  
-Keep a look out.(When stationary)

 

Hologram destroyed:  
-No! he was so young.  
-Fooled ya!  
-Now ye' see me, now you don't.  
-Hologram destroyed.  
-Ye been tricked!

 

Pistol:  
-Ye got paint on yer face!  
-Markin' target.  
-Try hidin' now boyo.

 

Prone  
-Stayin' out of sight.  
-Tactical positioning.  
-Hope nobody trips on me...

 

Ultimate: Radar Jammer  
-Lights out. (Self and Hostile)  
-They’re blind, take 'em out. (Friendly)

 

Call-Outs

Hero Change:  
-This is Loki, let's make this quick.  
\- Here’s Loki!

 

Sniper Sighted:  
-Sniper, I'll handle this...  
-Sniper...keep yer 'eads down.

 

Enemy sighted:  
-There they are.  
-Got eyes on 'em.

 

Turret sighted:  
-Turret ahead, destroy it.  
-Turret on my radar.

 

Turret Destroyed:  
\- Enemy turret destroyed, I'll send ya a bill.

 

Ally damaged:  
-Watch out!

 

Time running out (Defense):  
-Time's almost out, see the rest of the job through.  
\- We're gonna win, I'll buy the victory drinks!

 

Time running out (Attack):  
\- This will look bad on me record, hurry up and attack!  
\- Hit 'em hard! We're out of time!

 

Mission Specific

Point being captured (Defense):  
-We don't get payed for lost merchandise, defend the point!  
-Get them off the objective!

 

Capturing Point(attack):  
-I'm on point, a little help here, please!  
-Taking the objective, who wants their piece of the pie?

 

Payload stuck:  
-Ladies and gentlemen, the payload is stalled...Do Something About It!

 

Escorting the payload (Attack):  
-Payload on its way, no further delays.  
-Escorting the merchandise.  
-Woohoo! I'm the mail man!

 

Payload moving (Defense)  
-Stop that Payload!  
-Set up a barricade! Don't let 'em through!

 

Eliminations

Final Blow:  
-Tango down!  
-That's an Irish lullaby.  
\- Whoops… (ricochet kill)  
\- Umm…simple geometry? (ricochet kill)  
\- I meant to do that. (ricochet kill)  
-No luck, pure skill. (Head shot)  
-Quick and painless. (Head shot)  
-There's a free face lift. (Head shot)  
-Clean up on isle one... (Solo Kill)  
-There's yer knuckle supper! (Melee kill)  
-Oh! did ye' see that?!(Head shot) (no scope)  
-He got a... (Head shot) (No scope)  
-Wanted: Dead or Alive, guess it's gonna be dead. (vs McCree)  
-Watch yer back...SIR (vs S76, Liao)  
-I win this round, Dearie. (vs Hanzo)  
-Talon should get their money back. (vs Talon agents)  
-Sorry ma'am (vs Ana)  
-Smooth as sandpaper. (vs Widowmaker)  
-Always wanted to do that! (vs Reaper)

 

Multi-Kill:  
-Droppin' like flies.

 

Witness Elimination:  
-Nice shot...  
-Damn right!  
\- (friendly Hanzo gets elimination) Yer just showin' off now...  
-(friendly Ana gets elimination) That's why yer the best.  
-(friendly Widowmaker gets elimination) Oh, Laudy daw.  
-(friendly McCree, Genji gets elimination) Blackwatch's finest.  
-(friendly Hanzo eliminated) No! They’ll die for that!  
-(Friendly Lotus eliminated) Chief!

Revenge  
-Ye had it commin’

 

Communication

Hello:  
-Howya!  
-Yeo  
-Rite mate.

 

Thank:  
-Thank ye.  
\- Thanks

 

Acknowledgement:  
-Got it.  
-Understood  
-Aye.

 

Need Healing:  
-Doc! I need help!  
-Need Healing...

 

Group up:  
-Form up!  
-Group up with me!

 

Ultimate status:  
-My ultimate is changing.  
-My ultimate is almost ready.  
-Radar Jammer ready to deploy.  
-My ultimate is ready.

 

Voice lines

Default- Let's cause some trouble.  
-Yer as green as ye are cabbage.  
-Hey...don’t you owe me money?  
-Aye, guess I'm a bad egg.  
-I’m on the clock.  
-Kiss me...  
-Everything has a price.  
-If anyone asks...it wasn’t me.  
-Sometimes I'm good for money; sometimes I'm bad for money.  
-How about a magic trick?  
-Well...I'm standin' on a hole.

 

Interactions  
———————  
Lucio- I know your type, enforcers employed to keep the little people down.

Loki- It’s rebels like you that keep me payed so well.  
———————  
Loki- We're like Robin hood and little John.

Hanzo- You will not catch me dead in tights!  
———————  
Hanzo- Shall we make this one a contest?

Loki- Aye, Fewest kills buys the drinks.  
———————  
Loki- In the market for a new sniper? I should warn ye, I don't come cheap.

Doomfist- Talon has no need of your services.  
———————  
Loki- Good man Gerard, but he had horrible taste in Women.

Widowmaker- Don't pretend to know me.  
———————  
McCree- Still sellin' yourself to the highest bidder?

Loki- Still drinkin' cheap whiskey and dressin' like a fool?  
———————  
Liao- I'm watching you, Loki, I don't need to be washing paint out of my hair again.

Loki- Aye...Ye'r still mad about that...  
———————  
Ana- Looking to break my record, Briggs?

Loki- No Ma'am, wouldn't dream of it.  
———————  
Ashe- Heard you’re another person McCree screwed over.  
Loki- You too? We should start a club.  
———————

Achievements  
Decoy (Unlocks Pixel Spray)  
\- Absorb 600 damage with Holograms without dying in a game of quick or competitive play.

Trick Shot! (Unlocks Cute Spray)  
\- Get head-shot elimination using a ricochet without the use of the sniper scope in a game of quick or competitive play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiefofbluefire- Hey Ecc0craft!
> 
> Ecc0craft- What?
> 
> Thiefofbluefire- Sniper Tank.
> 
> Ecc0craft- *Surprised Pikachu*


	3. Sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next is Sangue aka Mr. Blood. The strange Bloodborne crossover that nobody asked for.

Mr. Blood

Hero Select:  
\- This time, Sangue joins the hunt.

 

Foul things lurk in all dark corners of the world. The elusive Yharnam Inquisition specializes in hunting these horrors.

Real name: Alessandro Sangue

Nationality: Italian

Place of Birth: Florence, Italy

Age: 48

Occupation: Yharnam Inquisitor, Combat Doctor 

Base of Operation: Hunter’s Workshop Yharnam

Affiliations: The Hunter Guild, Yharnam Inquisition, The Expendables, The Healing Church

Relations: Gilbert Magnano(Roommate), James Rodriguez(Partner)

Role: Support 

200 Health 

Primary Weapon: Saw-Cleaver, Duel Mode Melee short to mid range weapon. 

Secondary: Blunderbuss, projectile firearm that stuns target 

Abilities 

Trick weapon- switches primary from saw to cleaver mode. Cleaver increases range of primary while sacrificing attack speed.

Resonant Bell- grants healing in a radius around the player. Affects all nearby allied heroes.

Side Step- a quick dash in direction of the players movement to initiate or disengage from a fight.

Ultimate: Visceral Attack  
A terrifying single target attack that plunges Sangue's hand into an enemy for massive 300Hp damage before ripping his hand back out, causing 300Hp of healing in a small radius around the player.

 

During Set up:  
\- Everyone tell me their blood type...for medical reasons.  
\- Does anyone need orange slices or a transfusion? I have both.  
\- Ahh, Beautiful Venezia. (Rialto)  
-As mad as they are, at least the Australians understand that machines are not people. (Junker Town)  
\- Last time I was here I was rescuing a fool…(Junker Town)  
-A city of omnic citizens?! And they say I’m mad! (Numbani)

Respawn:  
\- And so, the hunt begins anew.  
-They will need to try harder than that.  
-What a terrible dream...  
\- The hunt is not over yet.  
\- There will be blood.

 

Pick up health pack:  
\- An improvement, lovely.  
\- Oh. Good.

 

On fire:  
\- The hunt is on!  
\- I can feel the warmth!  
\- What beautiful Carnage!!!

 

Damage Boosted:  
\- Careful where you are putting that...  
\- Oh! What does this do?  
\- That… feels strange.

 

Discord orb or Disarmed:  
-Maledire!

Voted Epic:  
-Ah! Grazie, grazie!  
\- A good hunt is its own reward.

 

Voted Legendary:  
\- You are too kind, my friends.  
\- Splendido!

Nano boosted:  
\- Magnifico!  
-FEAR THE OLD BLOOD!

 

Enemy Resurrected:  
\- The dream spat them back out!

 

Resurrected:  
\- The nightmare continues.

 

Abilities

 

Blunderbuss:  
-Halt vermin!  
-Enough!  
-Back off!

Resonant Bell:  
-Listen close.  
-Soothing your wounds...  
\- Catch your breath, I am here.  
\- Fear no evil. 

 

Saw Mode:  
\- To rend.

 

Cleaver Mode:  
-To slice.

 

Ultimate  
\- The Blood Moon Rises! (Self and hostile)  
-Drink it in! (Friendly)

 

Call outs

 

Hero change:  
\- Sangue as summoned.  
-Mr. Blood, at your service.  
-The Crow aids you. (Crowfeather skin)

Sniper Sighted:  
-Sniper! Move!  
-Sniper! Curses!

 

Enemy sighted:  
\- The hunt begins.  
-There they are!

 

Turret sighted:  
-There is a turret here, foul machine!  
-Turret spotted, take cover!

 

Turret Destroyed:  
\- The Turret is gone.

 

Ally damaged:  
-careful!

Time running out (Defense):  
-Hold strong! Victory awaits!  
-Their fruitless hunt nears its end.

Time running out (Attack):  
\- Curses upon us if we lose this!  
\- Forward! There is still time!

 

Mission Specific

 

Point being captured (Defense):  
-The objective is under attack! Move it!  
\- That is ours! Do not let them take it!

 

Capturing Point(attack):  
-I am capturing the objective!  
-The objective belongs to me!

 

Payload stuck:  
-The payload has stopped, do something!

 

Escorting the payload (Attack):  
-the payload is in my possession.  
-Payload secured, on our way.

 

Payload moving (Defense)  
-Stop that payload!  
-that payload is ours! Stop them!

 

Eliminations

 

Final Blow:  
\- back to the nightmare with you!  
-requiescat.  
\- away with you!  
\- sweet dreams.  
\- rest. Be at peace (Eliminate enemy Hanzo)  
\- cold bodies. (Eliminate enemy Omnic character)  
\- you disgust me! (Melee kill)  
-Yharnam will not weep for this loss. (Eliminate enemy Mr. Blood)

Multi-Kill:  
-They faced the hunt, they lost.

 

Witness Elimination:  
\- Majestic!  
\- Are you showing off?  
\- I'm so proud of you. (Friendly Loki elimination)  
-Yes! Make them scream! (Friendly Reaper elimination)  
\- How delightful. (Friendly Hanzo elimination)  
\- I love watching you work. (Friendly Prophet elimination.)  
-You have talent! (Friendly Brigitte elimination)  
\- Darling No! Do not leave me! (Friendly Prophet eliminated.)

Revenge  
\- Blood for blood.  
\- I remembered you.

 

Communication 

 

Hello:  
-Saluti!  
-Salve!  
-Greetings!  
\- Hello there!  
-Well met!

 

Thank:  
\- Grazie  
\- Thank you

 

Acknowledgement:  
-Capisco benissimo  
\- I understand  
\- Very well

 

Need Healing:  
\- spare some healing?  
\- I require healing.  
\- I am injured!

Group up:  
-To me!  
-Come here!  
-Group up with me!

 

Ultimate status:  
-My ultimate is charging.  
-My ultimate is almost ready.  
-Visceral attack is almost ready.  
\- I am ready to attack!  
-My ultimate is ready!

 

Voice lines

 

Default- May the good blood guide your way.  
\- Born specialist, fit for sleuthing or academia.  
\- Nobody expects the Yharnam Inquisition!  
\- Quando finisce la partita il re ed il pedone finiscono nella stessa scatola. (When the game is over, Kings and Pawns go into the same box.)  
\- Coffee?  
\- Ahh, Bella notte. (Beautiful night)  
\- Hit it until it breaks.  
\- Hmm. Noted.  
\- My diagnosis; idiocy.  
\- This isn’t just a bad dream...the nightmare is real.  
\- Do you hear the bells?

 

Interactions  
——————  
Sangue- I read your thesis, I found it quite informative.

Moira- Really? Perhaps we can exchange notes sometime.  
——————  
Orisa- It is dangerous to run ahead, it is far safer for you behind my barriers.

Sangue- An omnic protector? How queer.  
——————  
Sangue- This may seem like an odd question, but have you changed something?

Loki- Ye caught me, I'm using a different toothpaste.  
——————-  
Sangue- This may seem like an odd question, but have you changed something?

Hanzo- Much has happened since you and I last spoke. If I have changed as a result, you would be the one to ask.  
——————  
Zenyatta- Your rage flows through you like a poison…

Sangue- The beastly scourge has not taken me yet, machine.  
——————  
Sangue- We will keep the others safe, sword and shield, blood and iron!

Brigitte- Umm...okay.  
——————  
Mercy- So...you’re a doctor?

Sangue- What? Do I not look like one, o winged maiden?  
——————  
Soldier 76- Keep Inquisition politics out of the mission, Blood.

Sangue- Oh how professional, how stoic...you remind me of my boyfriend.  
——————

 

Achievements  
Silver Bullet- Interrupt An enemy ultimate with the Blunderbus. In a game of quick or competitive play. (Unlocks Pixel Spray)

Rend and Slice- Get two solo kills in each mode of the saw cleaver without dying in a game of quick or competitive play. (Unlocks Cute Spray)


	4. Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next on the table is Prophet, who is technically not an OC, as he is from another game series known as Crysis. However, the way that we're handling the character development that he goes through for this au is different enough that I felt like it counted. And since I had not much better to do, I thought about how to translate his gameplay from the Crysis series into something that fitted into the overwatch roster. Here's what I came up with.

Prophet

Hero select:  
\- Gear up, masks on.

 

Responsible for the destruction of the American omnium in New York during the omnic crisis, the mysterious Prophet dedicates himself to hunting down any threats to his country's safety.

 

Real name: Laurence Barnes/James Rodriguez

Nationality: American

Place of birth: New Jersey

Age: 54/55

Height: 6'0"

Occupation: Soldier, Cell sect first responder, mercenary (part time)

Base of operations: United States.

Affiliations: US military, Cell sect, the Presidential cabinet, the hunters guild, the Expendables.

Relations: Alice Smith (sister), John Smith (brother in-law), Marie Rodriguez (mother), Alessandro Sangue (partner)

Role- Tank

Health- 400hp

Primary- Predator bow. Single shot, precision projectiles in a 7 round magazine. The latest addition to the nanosuit's arsenal, Predator bow responds to the inputs of the suit, and has different modes to accommodate it's user's preference.

Abilities

Armor mode - Prophet gains an extra 100 armor and an immunity to all crowd control effects, allowing him to absorb more punishment and protect his teammates. The armor does not regenerate after it has been broken, and disappears completely if armor mode is disengaged.

Speed mode - At the cost of some damage output, Prophets primary fire and movement speed is increased by 30%, and he is able to jump 12% higher. This will give him the opportunity to initiate or disengage from fights quickly, or to punish enemies out of position from the flanks.

Stealth mode - Prophet turns invisible to enemies and all sounds he generates become muffled with his movement speed reduced, leaving him venerable to mobile threats. But positioned well, Prophet can control the battlefield from afar with deadly precision, and only those who watch the kill cam will know what hit them.

Revert: disengages any other active abilities and returns armor to default state.

Ultimate- Maximum power  
Maximum power has different affects depending on which ability is active, but a few things remain the same across the board; total damage output greatly increases, but draw speed on primary fire greatly decreases.

Normal mode: Primary damage increased by 35% for ultimate duration. (15 seconds)

Armor mode: Arrows fired explode on impact for massive damage. Cannot headshot for ultimate duration.

Speed mode: Arrows fired will push enemies backward on impact, stalling their movement.

Stealth mode: Arrows fired will pass through multiple enemies. Critical hits allowed.

 

Voice lines.

 

During set up:  
\- Semper Fi or die.

\- 'Anticipation is the killer of patience,' as the saying goes.

\- Let's get this done and go, we've got better things to do. Lighten up, major.

\- Let's lay out some ground rules. One; don't bite anyone's head off over nothing. I do hope you mean that figuratively.

\- Stay sharp, be ready for anything!

\- Processing mission variables_

\- If this is what Overwatch looks like after it fell, what was it like in it's hey day? (Watchpoint Gibraltar)

\- Not sure what's more unsettling; how easily all of this can be destroyed, or how quickly it gets rebuilt. (Hollywood defense)

\- Heard that six gun shooter was delayed because someone stole a prop... Funny story. (Hollywood attack)

\- Some... Unique memories here. Yeah, "unique." (Junker Town defense)

\- Well. Never thought that you'd have that view, huh Laurence? (Illios)

\- I don't subscribe to coincidence, I believe that no matter how random things get, there's still a plan. (Toy soldier skin)

 

Health pack pick up:  
\- Systems repaired_  
-Better already..  
-Much better...

 

Respawn:  
\- Second chance.  
\- Human after all.  
\- Just another day at the office.  
\- Rebooting systems_  
\- Recalibrating system_  
\- Core function mode, re-enabled_  
\- Processing_  
\- It wasn't even funny the first time.  
\- Wake up marine!  
\- Rewound! (toy soldier skin)

 

On fire:  
\- Light em up!  
\- We're on fire!  
\- Nice and warm. (Stealth mode)  
\- Systems operating at maximum optimization_  
\- Status: fire_  
\- I love it when a plan comes together! (Toy soldier skin)

 

Damage boosted  
\- External power source detected_  
\- Ohh, that's the spot.  
\- Careful, don't blow my cover (stealth mode)

 

Discord orb or disarmed

\- Gah! Damn!

 

Voted epic (5 votes):  
\- Par for the course!  
\- Analysing records_

Voted legendary (10 votes):  
\- Hail to the conquering hero.  
\- Maximum appreciation_

 

Nano boosted:  
\- I'm unstoppable!  
-Let me show you what I can do!

 

Enemy resurrection:  
-Anyone else see that?

 

Resurrected:  
-Thought I'd gone?

 

Ability quotes

 

Any:  
\- Diverting power_  
\- Redirecting power_

 

Revert to normal mode:  
\- Conserving power_  
\- Tactical mode_  
\- Doing this the old fashioned way.  
\- (Sigh)  
\- Disengaging cloak_ (from stealth mode)  
\- Armor disengaged_ (from armor mode)  
\- Speed regulated_ (from speed mode)  
\- Powering down_ (ultimate expires)

 

Speed mode-  
\- Maximum speed_  
\- Maximum agility_  
\- Engaging agility_  
\- Switching to Speed mode_  
\- Let's get going.  
\- Don't trip now!  
\- Leg day!

 

Armor mode-  
\- Maximum armor_  
\- Maximum durability_  
\- Engaging armor mode_  
\- Come get it!  
\- You can't knock me down!  
\- Come on, make my day...  
\- Try it, I dare you.  
\- Warning, armor limited! (Armor breaks)

 

Stealth mode-  
-Cloak engaged_  
\- Engaging cloak mode_  
\- Entering stealth_  
\- They won't know what hit 'em.  
\- Ghosting.  
\- Distract them.  
\- Stare into the void.

 

Ultimate-  
\- Maximum power_ (self and enemy)  
\- You asked for it! (Friendly)

 

Hero change  
-They call me, Prophet.

 

Sniper spotted  
-Sniper detected_  
-Sniper! Watch it!  
\- Sniper, stay down... (Stealth)

 

Enemy detected  
\- There they are! (Normal mode)  
\- Yes...! (Armor mode)  
\- Stay alive...(Stealth mode)  
\- Threat detected_ (Any)

 

Turret sighted  
\- Enemy turret detected_  
\- Watch out for the turret!

 

Turret destroyed:  
\- Enemy turret neutralized!  
\- Turret's down, move up!

 

Ally damaged:  
-On your six!  
-Watch it! (Loki or Hanzo)  
\- Look out! (Psycho or Sangue)

 

Time running out (Offense):  
-There's no time left! Move out!  
-Window's closing. (stealth)

 

Time running out (Defense):  
-We're almost done here, push em back!  
-Keep it together, and don't lose your head.(stealth)

 

Mission specific

 

Point being captured (attack):  
\- Objective capture in progress. Processing_  
\- I'm on the point, could use some help with it!

 

Point being captured (defense):  
\- Objective compromised! Get them outta there!  
\- Get them off the point!

 

Payload stuck:  
-Who put that thing in park?  
\- Did someone take the batteries out?(Toy soldier skin)

 

Escorting payload:  
-Payload in transit.  
-Don't worry, I have this one.(stealth)

 

Stop payload:  
-Get them off the road!  
-Stop that payload!

 

Final blow:  
\- Step it up!  
\- Working as intended.  
\- Didn't have a chance.  
\- Get your own! (Melee kill)  
\- Peekaboo (Stealth mode)  
\- Two Goliaths in this one. (Eliminate enemy tank)  
\- Can't touch me! (Speed mode)  
\- How's that for the wind and the storm? (Eliminate enemy Hanzo)  
\- War's over. Stay down. (Eliminate enemy Soldier 76)  
\- Another day, another terrorist. (Eliminate enemy Talon member)  
\- Not this time, Loki. (Eliminate enemy Loki)  
\- Oh. I'm paying for that later. (Eliminate enemy Mr Blood)  
\- You should thank me. (Eliminate enemy Prophet)

 

Multi kill:  
\- Have a seat.  
\- Easier than a walk in the park.

 

See ally kill:  
\- Think I'm warming up to you.  
\- Good work out there.  
\- Now that's what I'm talking about!  
\- So, you Haven't lost your touch. (Friendly Soldier 76 elimination)  
\- Yeah, don't get cocky! (Friendly Loki elimination)  
\- Have something to say? (Friendly Hanzo elimination)  
\- Well, you did all right after all. (Friendly Sombra elimination)  
\- Enjoying yourself there? (Friendly Mr Blood elimination)  
\- Twisted bastards! (Teammate eliminated)  
\- You Die For That! (Friendly Mr Blood eliminated)

 

Revenge:  
-Remember me?  
\- Running doesn't matter, I'll hunt you down.

 

Communication

 

Hello:  
\- Hey there!  
\- Hello!  
\- Hey!

 

Thanks:  
\- Thank you.  
\- Thanks.

 

Acknowledge:  
\- It's manageable.  
\- I copy.  
\- Acknowledged_  
\- Copy that. (Stealth mode)

 

Group up:  
\- Form up!  
\- Fall in here!  
\- Group up here!

 

Need healing:  
\- Requesting medical assistance_  
\- Doc!  
\- Need some healing here!

 

Ultimate status:

 

\- My ultimate is charging!  
\- My ultimate is almost ready!  
\- Maximum power available_  
\- My ultimate is ready!  
\- I'm ready to give 'em hell!

 

Voice lines

 

Default- Does the suit make the man? Or does the man make the suit?  
\- As long as it has no sleeves and plenty of room to breathe, I'm in.  
\- I'll see myself out.  
\- What're you trying to pull?  
\- Tequila~  
\- Please don't interrupt me when I'm talking to myself.  
\- Dead man walking.  
\- Ask me again in a minute.

 

Interactions

 

_______  
Prophet: Stay out of trouble out there.

Loki: O'Course. Got no time for heroics.

_______  
Prophet: You jump into an omnium and let a dead man into your head and you think you've seen everything.

Winston: Somehow, talking gorilla seems like it shouldn't bother you.

_______  
Prophet: How about a wager? Let's say the one with the least arrows at the end buys drinks?

Hanzo: a challenge?! Hah! Very well, but your wallet will suffer!

_______  
Soldier 76: You're not the major.

Prophet: You're not wrong... He's glad you're alright.

_______  
Mr Blood: Dear, this may seem odd, but have you changed something recently?

Prophet: If I said I had some new chapstick, would you tell me to prove it?

_______  
Sombra: I know who you are, Alcatraz, but your taskforce doesn't seem to. Why's that?

Prophet: If you're threatening to tell them, you should know that I'm not afraid of how they'd react.

_______  
Prophet: Madmen like you belong in an asylum.

Doomfist: Madmen like you and I know how to break out, Prophet.

________  
Spawn on Paris  
Loki: don't say it, Al! Ye know what I mean!

Prophet: Say what? Pardon my French?

_______  
Spawn on Oasis  
Mr Blood: Do you think the cybernetics department here will be able to remove the nanosuit?

Prophet: They've tried to in the past. Didn't work.

_______

 

Acheivements-

Versatile: Get 3 final blows using every armor mode without dying in a single game of quick or competitive play. Unlocks pixel spray.

More than human: Get 5 final blows using only one cast of maximum power in a single game of quick or competitive play. Unlocks cute spray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thief: Pssst! Psst! Ecco! Psst!
> 
> Ecco: What?!
> 
> Thief:.... Sniper tank.


	5. Lazarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazarus, An Omnic Support dedicated to finding the secrets of life and immortality. If he is friend or foe to Overwatch remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sangue was looking lonely as the solo healer.  
> Funny story, when this concept was first brought up he was exactly like Moira. A mad scientist that worked with Talon and had vampire drain ability. When Moira came out, the character was canceled. Now, like his namesake, the mad doctor has been resurrected.

Lazarus

Hero Select:  
\- Behold, the secret to Immortality.

Oasis is home to many who push the boundaries of science. One is an omnic who walks the line between man and machine as well as life and death.

Origin: The Netherlands 

Occupation: Doctor, Scientist

Base of operation: Oasis 

Affiliations: Oasis Cybernetics, Vishkar corporation, Helix Security 

Relations: Dr. Narendra (Research Partner), Dr. Sebastian Klein(deceased)

Role: Support 

200hp

Primary Weapon: Hand beams, shoot short range healing or damage.

Secondary: Charge Shot, uses secondary arms to charge up a large pulse beam of damage or healing.

Abilities 

Switch Modes: Changes from Damage to Healing Mode.

Assimilation: Lazarus absorbs all incoming damage and is invulnerable for 4 seconds. All assimilated damage is converted into a points making Charge Shot more powerful. 

Ultamate

Shutdown: A radial pulse that renders all enemy Ultamate charges at 100% back to 0%. Ultamates like Dead Eye and Death Blossom will be disabled if caught in the pulse while active. Allies caught in pulse will gain 10% ult charge.

Passive Ability: Lazarus can see the Ultimate Charge of all Enemy Heroes.

 

During Set up:  
-I sincerely hope you know what you're doing.  
-A moment while I run diagnostics *Beep-bloop* Did I miss anything?  
-I'd prefer an alternative solution to a fight, Violence is beneath me.  
-This cities peaceful facade is about to be broken. (Numbani)  
\- Home sweet home. (Oasis)  
\- Sadness, I still remember the stories father told me…(Eichenwalde)

 

Respawn:  
-Rise and rise again.  
-Lazarus online.  
-More research is necessary.  
-Lets run those numbers again.  
-Dying...what an experience.  
-This is not over...

 

Pick up health pack:  
\- Refreshing  
\- Health restored

 

On fire:  
-I'm on fire!  
-I am on fire...Fascinating.  
-Operating at Max

 

Damage Boosted:  
-Now aren't you a dear.  
-Weapon systems optimized.  
-I feel...powerful.

 

Discord orb or Disarmed:  
-Bolocks!  
-Damn.

 

Voted Epic:  
\- This exceeds expectations.  
\- Prachtig! (magnificent)

 

Voted Legendary:  
-I humbly accept this award.  
-Through Science. Anything is possible.

 

Nano boosted:  
-I am Unstoppable!  
-Uit mijn weg! (out of my way)

 

Enemy Resurrected:  
\- Damn, Ziegler.

 

Resurrected:  
\- I die, I live again.

 

Abilities

 

Damage Mode:  
\- Combat mode activated.  
\- Ready for combat.  
\- Weapons systems engaged.

 

Healing Mode:  
\- Medical Mode activated.  
\- Medic online  
\- Healing systems engaged.

 

Charge Shot Damage:  
\- Charging damage  
\- Heavy damage incoming!  
\- Firing heavy shot

 

Charge Shot Healing:  
\- Charging Healing  
\- Healing pulse incoming!  
\- Firing Healing pulse

 

Assimilation:  
\- Fire at will!  
\- Add to my power!  
\- Over here.  
\- Go on, Shoot Me!  
\- Assimilating Damage

 

Ultimate : Shutdown  
\- Shutdown! (Self and Hostile)  
\- Boosting power! (Friendly)

Disrupting Ultimates  
\- Awww, did I step on your moment?  
\- Sorry to steal your thunder. *snicker*  
Charging Ally Ultimates  
\- Yes! Give them Hell!  
\- Your ultimate is ready.

 

Call outs

 

Hero change:  
\- Dr. Lazarus on call

 

Sniper Sighted:  
-Sniper! Watch yourselves!  
-Sniper!

 

Enemy sighted:  
-Enemy sighted.  
-Hostile forces detected.

 

Turret sighted:  
-Turret ahead, be cautious.  
-Turret spotted…how crude.

 

Turret Destroyed:  
\- Enemy turret destroyed. 

 

Ally damaged:  
-Be careful!  
-Wees voorzichtig!

 

Time running out (Defense):  
-Victory is in our grasp! Do not falter.  
-We have a high probability of victory.

 

Time running out (Attack):  
-We are running out of time, Attack!  
-Break their defenses and claim what is ours.

 

Mission Specific

 

Point being captured (Defense):  
-Do not let them take the point!  
-Objective being captured! Stop them you fools!  
-Fools! Get them off our point!

 

Capturing Point(attack):  
-Lazarus on point, join me.  
-The point is mine.

 

Payload stuck:  
-The payload is stationary, do your jobs and MOVE it!

 

Escorting the payload (Attack):  
-I’m moving the payload; must I do everything myself?  
-Taking the payload, assistance requested.

 

Payload moving (Defense)  
-The payload must be stopped.  
-They've taken the payload! Stop them!

 

Eliminations

 

Final Blow:  
\- Tell me if this hurts.  
\- I diagnose you with death.  
\- Recovery unlikely.  
\- You need an appointment to see the doctor.  
\- Fool.  
\- How uncivilized. (Melee Kill)  
\- Vermin! (vs Junkrat, Road Hog)  
\- I’ll keep you for my research. (vs Genji, Winston, Wrecking Ball)  
\- Inferior. (vs Omnics)  
\- Your corpse is mine. (vs S76, Reaper, Reinhardt)

 

Multi-Kill  
-Torn to shreds, now to stitch them back together.

 

Witness Elimination:  
\- Impressive.  
\- Truly Inspired.  
\- The aerial superiority of Helix (Friendly Phara gets Elimination)  
\- I admire your work. (Friendly Genji gets Elimination)  
\- Beautiful…(Friendly Moira gets Elimination)  
\- Good, they’ve saved me some time. (Friendly S76 Eliminated)  
\- I will continue your research. (Friendly Moira Eliminated)  
\- Excellent! I can use what’s left. (Friendly Reaper Eliminated)

 

Revenge  
\- Nothing personal.

 

Communication 

 

Hello:  
\- Hoi.  
-Hello there!  
-Salutations.

 

Thank:  
-Thank you.  
\- Appreciated.  
\- Dank u wel.

 

Acknowledgement:  
\- Copy that.  
-Understood  
\- Acknowledged 

 

Need Healing:  
\- Healing requested.  
-Need Healing.  
\- Fellow healer, I require aid.

 

Group up:  
-Group up!  
-Over Here!  
-Come to me, Fools!

 

Ultimate status:  
-My ultimate is changing.  
-My ultimate is almost ready.  
\- Shutdown is ready.  
-My ultimate is ready.

 

Voice lines  
Default- Build, Destroy, Rebuild Stronger.  
\- Let us put our differences behind us…for science.  
\- Just like the bluebird…  
\- I make house calls.  
\- Ser Interessant.  
\- I know you’re lying, but continue.  
\- Oh! Just look at you cavemen go.  
\- Wat jammer!  
\- Strike me down and I shall return more powerful.  
\- Miracles are my business as far as you are concerned.  
\- Cowards are the greatest threat to progress.

Interactions  
———————  
Lazarus- I heard stories about Prophet, shame that you are an imposter.

Prophet- Bold words coming from you. I’d recognize that research you stole anywhere.  
———————  
Genji- You remind me of someone…

Lazarus- Is that a good thing?  
———————  
Lazarus- Bastion…an odd request but, may I hold Ganymede?

Bastion- *Woop weee ooooo*  
———————  
Lazarus- We are alike, you and I, always looking for knowledge.

Moira- Ahh, so what truth are you looking for?  
———————  
Lazarus- I have a collection of birds, but not one is as pretty as you.

Pharah- Umm…thanks. I guess…  
———————  
Lazarus- You know Genji, we are almost like brothers.

Genji- I already have a brother. One is enough.  
———————  
Soldier 76- You got something to say to me?

Lazarus- Heart, Lungs, Brain, Liver. So much to dissect...but the others are watching.  
———————  
Mercy- I don’t approve of what you’ve done with Dr. Klein‘s research.

Lazarus- He doesn’t mind. The dead rarely do.  
———————

Achievements  
Assimilate: Absorb 1,200 points of damage with a single use of Assimilation in a game of quick or competitive play. (Unlocks Pixel Spray)

Shutdown: Steal 600 Ultimate charge points in a game of quick or competitive play (Unlocks Cute Spray)


	6. Knet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character I created just because I wanted an omnic to help fill out my roster of random bounty Hunter characters. World building reasons you see. So he just started out as a one time character that would be seen once, and then never again. So I drew up concept art for him, gave him a name, stuck him into chapter 1 of house of wolves (shameless plug) and then promptly forgot about him. But then Ecco wanted to see my world building OCs and this guy just happened to be one of them. And then, when I found his first concept photo, I thought to myself, "This is actually a very eye catching design. Maybe I can use this character again sometime." And for the next year, I had no idea what role for him to play in the story. But then Ecco and I were playing around with ideas for Shambali lore, and now, this is the result.

Knet

Hero select  
\- Burdened by knowledge.

The world is a dangerous and chaotic place, and rumors circulate of an omnic in the shape of a bird seen before and after disaster occurs.

Real name: Unknown

Origin: Nepal

Age: 26

Occupation: Shambali monk (formerly), wanderer, guild informant, guild assassin.

Base of operations: none

Affiliations: Shambali (formerly), null sector (formerly), the hunters guild.

Relations: Tekhartha Mondatta (deceased), Tekhartha Zenyatta (former associate),  
Fortissimo (apprentice)

Role - support

Health- 150hp

Primary - Needle points: from the palm of his hand, Knet launches a continuous volley of spikes at his enemies. An extremely precise projectile weapon, good aim will be rewarded with the spikes exploding after imbedding themselves into an enemy for massive damage. Spikes will not explode if the shots miss the enemy.

 

Abilities

Passive- Swift wings: Knet raises his arms behind his head and conjures a pair of massive wings to fly across the battlefield and position himself to cause havoc to his enemies. Cannot use primary fire while flying.

Nest: with a cast time of 2 seconds, Knet constructs a 300hp platform in front of him that emits healing in a column above and below it, thus granting benefits to standing on top of, and directly underneath his nest. This ability can be cast on a wall to create a new high ground to take advantage of, or just on normal footing to be used as a piece of cover. This nest can be destroyed when attacked, so mind how much you rely on it.

Ensnare/Embrace: Knet throws a charm made of twine and yarn at a target.  
If the charm hits an enemy, they will be immobilized for 4 seconds.  
If the charm hits an ally, they will be granted an immunity to all crowd control affects for 5 seconds.

Ultimate

\- Dreamcatcher: An area of effect ability that spawns a 12ft healing radius around nest that does damage to enemies when they walk inside of it. Lasts for 15 seconds.

 

During set up

\- The lesson that both humans and omnics need to learn is that it takes a long time to build trust. And it can only take seconds to break it.  
\- Abunans cautela non nocet. (Abundant caution does no harm)  
\- As much as I like twiddling my thumbs, there's work to be done, and discord to see.  
\- When wisdom and valor fail, all that remains is faith. And faith overcomes all. (Shambali skin)  
\- Our alliance may stay my hands, but there are still a thousand ways I can destroy you all. (Imposter Monk skin)  
\- You know, it's quite fun, watching it all crash and burn. (Eichenwalde)  
\- Would anyone like a knitted scarf? It's brisk out here. (Volskaya defense)  
\- The dragon tore this place apart, as he felt the beating of a human heart. (Hanamura defense)  
\- There is years worth of happy chaos in this room alone.... Wonderful... (Hanamura attack)  
\- This place is so sterile and clean, no wonder creativity dies here. (Oasis)  
\- I bet I could crochet the design of these posters! (Hollywood attack)  
\- Ah the big city, there's never a dull day. (Lijang tower)  
\- It feels wrong to be back here, but there is a task to do. (Nepal)

 

Respawn

\- This body cannot be destroyed.  
\- An inconvenient setback.  
\- The earth says hello.  
\- Death... Dull.  
\- Restrung.  
\- There is too much left to do.  
\- Invictus maneo (I remain unvanquished)  
\- De integro. (Again)  
\- Vita ante acta. (A life done before)

 

Health pack

\- I have been healed.  
\- Right as a rainstorm.

On fire

\- Chaos, Chaos!  
\- I am on fire!

Damage boosted  
\- If they aren't afraid, they will be.  
\- You must be a very cruel person, I like you.

Discord orb or disarmed  
\- A clever trick!

Voted epic (5 votes)  
\- No reward without effort.  
\- Splendor sine occasu. (Brightness without setting)

Voted legendary (10 votes)  
\- For the tenacious, no road is impassable.  
\- Semper excelsius! (Always higher)

Nano boosted  
\- Supero omnia! (I surpass everything)  
\- The Iris declares you null!!!

Enemy resurrection  
\- Corrigenda. (Needs correction)

Resurrected  
\- I shine, not burn.

 

Ability quotes

 

Ensnare an enemy

\- Hold on now.  
\- What's the rush?  
\- Going somewhere important?  
\- Stop.  
\- I don't think so.  
\- Halt your efforts! (Shambali skin)  
\- Squirm and scream. (Imposter Monk skin)  
\- Butterfly in the sky... (Ensnare enemy while flying)  
\- You waste time saving those who don't matter. (Ensnare Mercy)  
\- You are irrelevant without a war. (Ensnare Soldier 76)  
\- You didn't have to, and you know it. (Ensnare Reaper)  
\- You have a hand on the scale. (Ensnare Zenyatta)  
\- You exist to be a disappointment. (Ensnare Brigitte)  
\- You left them all to die. (Ensnare Ana)  
\- Your order is as fragile as graphite. (Ensnare Symmetra)  
\- You cannot even protect yourself. (Ensnare Orisa)  
\- You condemned him to suffering. (Ensnare Hanzo)  
\- His life is complete without you. (Ensnare Genji)  
\- Evolution cannot be forced. (Ensnare Doomfist)  
\- You're a weapon, and weapons don't weep. (Ensnare Bastion)  
\- Slow, and old. (Ensnare Reinhardt)  
\- You made weapons, and had the nerve to be surprised. (Ensnare Torbjorn)  
\- Just a brat with Daddy issues. (Ensnare Ashe)  
\- All that you are, is your mother's shadow. (Ensnare Pharah)  
\- You tore your home apart, and fight over the dirt. (Ensnare Roadhog)  
\- All the gold in the world will not grant you respect. (Ensnare Junkrat)  
\- He died loving you, and you will die hating yourself. (Ensnare Widowmaker)  
\- Your home belongs to someone else. (Ensnare Lucio)  
\- You ran from your home like a stupid Rat. (Ensnare Wrecking ball)  
\- Your enemy is real, but you will never kill it. (Ensnare Sombra)  
\- Finding the truth will not complete you. (Ensnare Moira)  
\- Strength will not save your people from their own mistakes. (Ensnare Zarya)  
\- You're not a soldier, you're just their doll to play with. (Ensnare D.va)  
\- Abandoning the 'bad guys' doesn't make you a hero. (Ensnare McCree)  
\- You weren't the one who deserved to wake up. (Ensnare Mei)  
\- If I rip the light from your chest, will I hear you scream? (Ensnare Tracer)  
\- Compassion was always your weakness.(Ensnare Winston)  
\- A coward's mother does not weep. (Ensnare Loki)  
\- You lied to her, and left her alone. (Ensnare Lotus)  
\- You will forget all of them when you wake up. (Ensnare Mr Blood)  
\- A tin man burdened with too many hearts. (Ensnare Prophet)  
\- You misunderstand and abuse his gifts. (Ensnare Lazarus)  
\- I see through you. You're afraid. (Ensnare enemy Knet)

 

Embrace an ally

\- De oppresso liber! (Freed from oppression)  
\- To be willing is to be able!  
\- Fight without fretting!  
\- A contrario! (On the contrary!) (Embrace ally being affected by enemy crowd control)  
\- Builder! We're counting on your courage! (Embrace Symmetra or Torbjorn)  
\- Protect the lines, do your duty! (Embrace tank character)  
\- Fight because you don't know how to die quietly! (Embrace damage character)  
\- The Iris embraces you! (Shambali skin)  
\- Bring. Me. Their. Bodies. (Imposter Monk skin)  
\- Untarnished, she shines with honor. (Embrace Brigitte)  
\- Your life brings hope. (Embrace Ana)  
\- May the king live! (Embrace Reaper)  
\- There is always a chance to save everyone. (Embrace Mercy)  
\- Do not feel guilty. He forgives you. (Embrace Widowmaker)  
\- A wolf doesn't fear a barking dog. (Embrace Hanzo)  
\- The anger means he missed you.  
(Embrace Genji)  
\- The crusaders smile upon your path. (Embrace Reinhardt)  
\- Hope rides with you. (Embrace Tracer)  
\- History has its eye on you. (Embrace Winston)  
\- The little nothings, they will always matter. (Embrace Roadhog)  
\- They see your dreams, and hope you succeed. (Embrace Moira)  
\- Your people support you, that's what matters. (Embrace Lucio)  
\- Your light will lead them to a perfect world. (Embrace Symmetra)  
\- Your efforts will pay off, and you will understand. (Embrace Orisa)  
\- There will always be a chance to cause simple trouble. (Embrace Wrecking ball)  
\- Your legacy isn't destruction. (Embrace Torbjorn)  
\- Your failure is not who you need to be. (Embrace Soldier 76)  
\- The threads make sense, and you're right. (Embrace Sombra)  
\- You make them all proud. (Embrace Pharah)  
\- Justice will prevail. (Embrace McCree)  
\- The ones worth your time, give you theirs. (Embrace Ashe)  
\- All geniuses are misunderstood. Give it time. (Embrace Junkrat)  
\- Stay honest, and your people will follow. (Embrace Zarya)  
\- Your teachings reach everyone somewhere. (Embrace Zenyatta)  
\- It's okay to cry, you're not alone. (Embrace D.va)  
\- Rally the masses and they will believe. (Embrace Doomfist)  
\- The war has left you scarred, but even we can heal. (Embrace Bastion)  
\- Your efforts are Not a waste. (Embrace Mei)  
\- The ones that were lost don't blame you. (Embrace Lotus)  
\- A hero cares, like you do. (Embrace Loki)  
\- The horrors you have seen are not who you are. (Embrace Mr Blood)  
\- Rise and rise again until lambs become lions. (Embrace Prophet)  
\- Whatever you do, you're still his son. (Embrace Lazarus)

 

Build nest

\- Home sweet home.  
\- Find respite here!  
\- This is higher ground! (Build nest on wall)  
\- da da do do~ do do da~  
\- A little thread here.. a patch there...  
\- The best on such short notice.  
\- Gather friends, and share warmth. (Shambali skin)  
\- This is but a tool. Use it, or don't. (Imposter Monk skin)  
\- That hurt! My feelings. (Nest destroyed)  
\- A waste... (Nest destroyed)

Ultimate-  
\- Operari sequitur esse! (Act of doing follows act of being) (Self and enemy)  
\- Shadow of the Iris! (Friendly)  
\- Walk in harmony! (Shambali skin)(friendly)  
\- Take to the shadows! (Imposter Monk skin)(friendly)

Hero change  
\- Shadows are everywhere.  
\- Null sector supports you. (Null sector skin)  
\- The Iris watches over you! (Shambali skin)  
\- The earth shudders... (Imposter Monk skin)

Sniper spotted  
\- A sniper lurks among them.

Enemy detected  
\- Sic infit. (So it begins)  
\- And thus, my hand is cast.

Turret sighted  
\- Well look at that, a turret.

Turret destroyed  
\- Well look at that, it's gone.

Ally damaged  
\- Be more careful!  
\- Learn something new?

Time running out  
\- Failure is always an option, but it's better if effort goes into it beforehand. (Attack)  
\- Time is short, hurry! (Attack)  
\- Time has not betrayed us yet! See to it that she can't! (Defense)  
\- Amat victoria curam! (Victory favors care)(defense)

Point being captured  
\- I claim this point, I dare anyone to stop me!(attack)  
\- This objective is our property now, it's best not to lose it. (Attack)  
\- Now who's that playing fox in the hen house? (Defense)  
\- They're taking the objective! Stop their efforts! (Defense)

 

Payload stuck  
\- All right, why is it stopped?  
\- The idea is for a snowball to go until it crashes, just saying.

Escorting payload  
\- The payload is en route.  
\- Payload in possession.

Stop payload  
\- Halt the payload!  
\- Stop their progress!  
\- Ruin their day!

Final blow  
\- Decessit sine prole. (Died without issue)  
\- There isn't art without a mess.  
\- I'll dig the grave later.  
\- For the revolution! (Null sector skin)  
\- Peace to you in your next time... (Shambali skin)  
\- Return, so I can destroy you again! (Imposter Monk skin)  
\- It won't bring him back, yet the world is better for it. (Eliminate enemy Widowmaker)  
\- Angel down, and they stood around. (Eliminate enemy Mercy)  
\- Still human enough to feel pain. (Eliminate enemy Reaper)  
\- A fault in the code. (Eliminate enemy omnic character)  
\- Potest solum unum! (There can only be one) (Eliminate enemy knet)

 

Multi kill  
\- Absolutum dominium! (Absolute dominion)  
\- Walk in shadows!  
\- Quite the blast radius! (Eliminations via Needle explosions)

See ally kill  
\- Cygnys inter anates! (Swan among ducks)  
\- Dura mater. (Tough mother) (Friendly Ana elimination)  
\- Well done.  
\- Fine work.  
\- Vel non. (Or not) (teammate eliminated)

Revenge  
\- Lex talionis! (Law of retaliation)

Hello  
\- Greetings  
\- Curses and misfortune be upon you.  
\- Hello!  
\- Peace and blessings be upon you! (Shambali skin)

 

Thanks  
\- Why thank you.  
\- My thanks!  
\- Gratitude to you.

 

Acknowledge

Group up  
\- Group up here!  
\- Defendit numerus! (Safety in numbers)  
\- Group up with me!

Need healing  
\- I require healing!  
\- Health please!  
\- I need help!

 

Ultimate status  
\- My ultimate is charging!  
\- My ultimate is almost ready!  
\- My ultimate ability is ready!  
\- Ready to cast Dreamcatcher!

Voice lines

Default- Omnia dicta fortiora si dicta Latina. (Everything said is stronger if said in Latin)  
\- Four arms makes it easier to hug someone. Or to choke the life from them.  
\- Cogito ergo sum. (I think, therefore I am)  
\- Is what you say what you really mean, or do you just repeat what you agree with?  
\- Trust not your own reflection.  
\- Men generally believe what they want to.  
\- I believe it because it is absurd  
\- The hood does not make the monk  
\- Is that bird seed?  
\- Absit invidia verbo. (May envy be absent from these words)  
\- Whistle while you work.

 

Interactions

_______  
Zenyatta: Why brother! You have returned! There is still hope for you!

Knet: ... You cannot save me, Zenyatta, though there is joy in seeing you here.

_______  
Knet: I must say that your approach to anarchy is quite wonderful, though I wonder why you refuse to outright riot?

Lucio: It ain't about hurting people; it's about keeping our homes.

_______  
Widowmaker: Is there a reason why so many fear you? You are not very intimidating.

Knet: Tell me, was Mondatta's death a result of your want? Or just another example of the soulless automaton you are?

_______  
Knet: What pill is harder to swallow? That you were imprisoned for a crime you didn't commit? Or that you still deserved it?

Lotus: One of these days, I'll give you what you deserve.

_______  
Knet: it should be YOUR statue in London, not his!

Tracer: I'm... I'm sorry.

_______  
Sombra: No more dancing around it! I know who you are I know what you do! Now tell me where your boss is!

Knet: The watcher is more than it appears. And less. It is real and it is unreal. It does not exist in the same manner as a table and chair.  
________

 

Spawn on ayuttaya.

 

Knet: It wasn't your fault, what happened here.

Hanzo: I could have done better. If I had, there would be no reason to return.

_______  
Knet: You blame yourself for what happened to your allies.

Prophet: A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. I was one of the first to go down, that should tell you enough.

________  
Knet: Faces, fading in the mist and crushed beneath the rubble...

Loki: What're ye on about?

_______  
Mr Blood: Keep your wits about you, this is not a good place.

Knet: What are you talking about? The place is fine, it's the ones using it that are unsavory.

 

Acheivements 

Minimum safe distance: Get a multi-kill elimination using the explosive after effects of Needle points without reloading in a single game of quick or competitive play. Unlocks pixel spray.

Birds of a feather: heal 1500HP with a single use of Dreamcatcher in a single game of quick or competitive play. Unlocks cute spray.

Chaos and tranquility challenge: cast the embrace/ensnare ability on every character in game. Unlocks exclusive legendary skins.  
Shambali skin- unlocked by using embrace on all characters.  
Imposter Monk skin- unlocked by using ensnare on every character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco said once that they'd sell their soul for zen lore...
> 
>  
> 
> Time to pay up, Ecco.


	7. Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we saw the Bloodborne crossover, and the Crysis crossover...
> 
> Here's the fallout crossover that nobody asked for!

Rook

Hero select

\- War never changes.

 

Mercenary work was all that remained for most Overwatch personnel after the fall, but there were many who kept their ideals of justice intact and continued working to make the world a better place.

Name_  
Kyle Nathan Patterson

Nationality_  
American

Place of birth_  
Washington DC

Age: 37

Occupation: Professional Ricochet player (formerly), Overwatch agent (formerly), mercenary combat medic (formerly)  
ERROR_  
ERROR_  
ERROR_

Current status_  
REDACTED_

 

Base of operations: Overwatch Switzerland HQ (formerly), West Europe (formerly), United States (formerly)  
ERROR_  
ERROR_  
ERROR_

Current location_  
REDACTED_

Last confirmed location_  
Tokyo Japan_

 

Affiliations: National Ricochet foundation, Overwatch, Sanctuary hills minutemen, Ironclad brotherhood, the Hunter's guild, the Dependables

Relations: George Hayden Patterson (father) (deceased), Abigale Effie Patterson (mother) (deceased), Edith P. Pepper --ERROR-- (ex-girlfriend)(-Status REDACTED-)

Role- Support/ Support + Tank hybrid.

Health- 250 hp. 50 armor. 300 total.

Primary  
The Line: A single shot hitscan laser rifle on hairpin trigger, 20 round magazine.

Secondary  
Bio-foam: From his off hand, Rook sprays a short ranged mist that then solidifies into a glob of foam to quickly heal teammates.

 

Abilities

 

Passive- action points. A gauge that fills up after a specific amount of damage or healing is accomplished. This gauge allows Rook to use his other abilities to aid in the fight. Gauge maxes out at 4 points, eliminating 2 enemies or healing an ally for 100hp will grant 1 action point.

Stimulant: A 25% buff to Rook's healing and damage output. Lasts 3 seconds, requires 2 action points.

Quarterback: A 30% movement speed increase for 3 seconds. Requires 1 action point.

Revive: Take hold of a fallen ally and bring them to a health pack on the map to revive them for the amount of health granted by the health pack in question. Requires 3 action points, cannot use Primary or other abilities while holding ally. Cannot revive teammate if their respawn timer hits 0.

Ultimate- fat man. Rook wields a hand held catapult that launches a devastating explosive projectile. Hitting any enemies with this ability refills action points to max.

 

During Setup  
\- If they stand behind you, protect them. Beside you, respect them. In front, watch their back. Against you... No mercy.  
\- Ammo, spare can of foam, fresh boot treads, armor polish.... Knew I forgot something.  
\- Stick close to me, I'll watch everyone's back.  
\- Oh great. Do we have a plan this time? Please tell me that there's a plan! (Spawn with ally Expendable characters)  
\- If memory serves, you only got sent to this place if your C.O. was sick of you. Not sure why. (Watchpoint Gibraltar)  
\- Hope things go better than last time I was here. (Rialto)

ERROR_  
Confirm Location_  
{(Rialto)}  
Italy, Venice_  
Spotted fleeing coast guard_

\- Australia... Still hot as ever, I see. (Junker Town)

ERROR_  
Confirm Location_  
{(Junker Town)}  
Australia, Junker town_  
Confirmed_  
Spotted fleeing Junker Town_

 

\- Heater's on full blast, everybody gather around me if you're cold. (Volskaya industries)

\- Who in their right mind would live here? It's so hot... (Oasis)  
ERROR_  
ERROR_  
Confirm Location_

ERROR_

Unable to confirm_

 

Respawn  
\- Back in the game!  
\- If I can still breathe, I'm fine.  
\- There's only one me, remember that.  
\- You want a fight? I'll bring a war.  
\- Always have a backup plan.  
\- You win some, you lose some.  
\- Well, death never discriminated before.  
\- Sometimes you don't get closure. You just move on. 

 

Health pack  
\- Good to go.  
\- All set!

On fire  
\- And the crowd goes wild!  
\- I'm on fire today!  
\- I'm on a roll!

Damage boosted  
\- Keep it coming, Ziegler.  
\- This is gonna hurt.  
\- Thank you, Mercy.

Discord or disarmed  
\- Cheap trick!

Voted epic (5 votes)  
\- It's what I do.  
\- You guys are the best!

Voted legendary (10 votes)  
\- Thank you, Thank you.  
\- Guess I'm buying the next round!

Nano boosted  
\- Outta my way!  
\- It's game time!

Enemy resurrection  
\- So it's like that huh?

Resurrected or revived  
\- Thanks for that!

 

Ability voice lines

Bio-foam  
\- I got your back!  
\- Careful, You're hurt!  
\- Tell me when it stops throbbing.  
\- You're set! (Ally restored to full health)

Stimulant  
\- Increasing performance!  
\- Come and get it!  
\- This is the Line! Don't cross it!

Quarterback  
\- Going long!  
\- Hustle up!  
\- Step in time!

Revive  
\- Reviving you!  
\- It's not over yet!  
\- Welcome back!  
\- It's okay, breathe.  
\- Thank me later.  
\- Come on, back on your feet!  
\- You alright?!  
\- Wake up!  
\- Hell is going to have to wait. (Revive Blackwatch character)  
\- Come on, we still need heroes! (Revive Overwatch affiliated character)  
\- Nobody left behind! (Revive Expendable/Dependable character)  
\- We're not done with you yet! (Revive Talon affiliated character)

Fat Man  
\- Game over! (Self and enemy)  
\- Safety off! (Friendly)

Call-outs

Hero change  
\- Rook at your service!  
\- Patterson 11 in the game! (Ricochet skin)

Sniper spotted  
\- I see a sniper!  
\- I see you, Briggs! (Enemy Loki)  
\- They have a sniper, watch your heads!

Enemy sighted  
\- Game time!  
\- Enemy in my sights!

Turret spotted  
\- Turret sighted!

Turret destroyed  
\- Enemy turret neutralized!

Ally damaged  
\- Look out!  
\- Careful sir! (Ally Overwatch Commander)  
\- Watch your back!  
\- You alright?! (Ally Expendable)

Time running out  
\- We're almost out of time! Get going! (Attack)  
\- We can still run into overtime! Don't give up! (Attack)  
\- We almost have this! Just wait them out! (Defense)  
\- This one's in the bag! Start the countdown! (Defense)

 

Mission specific

 

Point being captured  
\- They breached the defense line! (Defense)  
\- Push em off the point! (Defense)  
\- I'm capturing the objective, requesting assistance! (Attack)  
\- On point, could use some help with it! (Attack)

Payload stuck  
\- What's going on? Move the payload!

Payload moving  
\- Payload is in my possession, moving to next position.  
\- I have the payload, cover me!

Stop payload  
\- Get them off the payload!  
\- Stop that payload!

 

Eliminations

 

Final blow

\- Scratch one!  
\- Tango down!  
\- That's for getting too close! (Melee kill)  
\- Damn synths. (Eliminate enemy omnic character)  
\- Good riddance. (Eliminate enemy Talon affiliated)  
\- Relieving you of duty, sir. (Eliminate enemy Overwatch Commander)  
\- Loose cannon! (Eliminate enemy Blackwatch agent)  
\- Next time guys. (Eliminate enemy Expendable/Dependable character)  
\- Looks like I win this one, Reinhardt! (Eliminate enemy Reinhardt)  
\- That's how you do it! (Eliminate enemy Brigitte)  
\- Sorry, Amelie. Sorry Gerard. (Eliminate enemy Widowmaker)  
\- Too close to the sun! (Get elimination with ultimate)  
\- Oh not again! (Eliminate enemy Expendable/Dependable character with ultimate)

 

Multi kill

\- Warm-up's over!  
\- Who's next?!

See ally kill  
\- Good work out there!  
\- Now you're getting it! (Friendly Brigitte elimination)  
\- Show off. (Friendly sniper elimination)  
\- Always an honor, Sir. (Friendly Overwatch Commander elimination)  
\- Nice one! (Friendly Expendable/ Dependable character)  
\- Crap! (Teammate eliminated)  
\- You're gonna pay for that! (Friendly Expendable/Dependable character)

Revenge  
\- That makes us even.  
\- You had the chance to walk away.

 

Communication

 

Hello  
\- Hello there!  
\- Hey there!  
\- Hey!

Thanks  
\- Thanks for the assist!  
\- Thank you!  
\- Thanks!

Acknowledge  
\- Understood.  
\- Got it!  
\- On it!

Group up  
\- Hey! Over here!  
\- Group up!  
\- Group up here!  
\- Huddle up!

Need healing  
\- I don't want to be a bother but...  
\- I need some health here!  
\- I need healing!

Ultimate status  
\- My ultimate is charging!  
\- Fat Man, loading up!  
\- My ultimate is almost ready!  
\- Ready to launch the Fat Man!

 

Voice lines  
Default- It's not always about the winning.  
\- Raise a glass to freedom!  
\- Know the rules before you break them.  
\- This is who we are.  
\- I said a' shake, rattle and roll! Shake, rattle and roll!  
\- Touchdown!  
\- Take a picture, it lasts longer.  
\- Till all are one.

Interactions

_______  
Rook: Agent Briggs.

Loki: Agent Patterson. Yer fly's down.

_______  
Rook: So... Are we going on instinct for this one?

Prophet: What are you talking about? We always have a plan, it just includes using your instincts.

_______  
Reinhardt: It is time to show me what you have learned, Patterson!

Rook: With pleasure sir!

_______  
Tracer: Say, Patterson, mind if I can give your power armor a spin sometime?

Rook: Sure. Later, when we have time to tie blocks to your feet. 

_______  
Rook: Don't suppose you recognize me from the wedding?

Widowmaker: No, I do not.

_______  
Brigitte: What do you think about my setup, Patterson?

Rook: I think I liked it when you weren't getting into trouble, little hellspawn.

_______  
Brigitte: What do you think about my setup, Patterson?

Rook: You wear the shield well, little hellspawn.

Rook: little hellspawn.  
Rook: little hellspawn.  
Rook: little hellspawn.  
ERROR_

Rook: You wear the shield well, little hellspawn.

 

Unable to confirm_

 

Acheivements  
From the ashes: revive 5 teammates without dying in a single game of quick or competitive play. Unlocks Pixel spray

Atomic boom: get 4 eliminations with a single use of the Fatman in any game of quick or competitive play. Unlocks cute spray

 

Wπ3✓3 D1d 7π3`/ 7@#3 '/0u ?!


	8. Tsubasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know that Hanzo mains have a bad reputation for auto locking Hanzo even when the team needs a Healer?
> 
> We present a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kit and character are more just as a joke but things still came out interesting I hope.

Hajime Tsubasa  
Error   
Error   
Subject does not exist.  
Error   
Error   
Hid Amazon Ash

Hero Select:  
\- The strength of the pack is the wolf. The strength of the wolf is the pack.

Not much is known about the wolf of Tokyo. Some say he is a god in mortal form others say he is a drunk with a penchant for trouble. Either way, he is more than he seems.

Nationality: Japanese 

Place of Birth: Japan? 

Age: Error Unknown 

Occupation: Mercenary, Assassin, Private Investigator.

Base of operation: Tokyo, Japan 

Affiliations: The Hunter’s Guild, The Expendables, Shimada Clan (Formerly)

Relations: Ólíver Briggs (Former Spouse), Akane Saito, The Okami 

Role: Damage Support Hybrid 

200 Hp

Primary Weapon: Hunter’s Bow, quick draw light recurve. (8 arrows in quiver, regeneration over time.)

Abilities 

Invigorate: Area of effect raining down healing. Aimed with the bow. Heals 300hp in a small radius.

Sake Flask: Regain 50% of lost HP

Roll the Dice: Assigns a random Buff to Tsubasa’s kit.

Healing Buff: Invigorate now deals 500 hp.  
Damage Buff: Primary Damage increases x2.  
Speed Buff: Movement Speed is increased by 10%  
Stealth Buff: Temporary invisibility 

Ultimate: Okami strike, Mark a radius with your bow and watch as your wolves tear everything within apart.

 

During Set up:  
\- Stay together now, I shall protect you.  
\- If anyone needs aid, just howl and I will be there.  
\- I could use a drink…anyone else?  
-So many memories here *chuckle* most of them foggy. (Lijang Tower)  
\- The Route needs another six, because this place is hell! (Route 66)  
\- I have made peace with my past. This place is no longer my prison. (Hanamura)  
\- I have come to claim what is rightfully mine. (Hanamura) (Rival Skin)  
\- If a wolf walks on the moon, does he still howl? (Horizon Lunar Colony)

 

Respawn:  
\- This time I will not fail.  
\- My task is not complete.  
-I have returned.  
\- They have not defeated me!  
\- Roll of the dice.

 

Pick up health pack:  
\- Dulls the pain.  
\- Health restored.  
-Much better.

 

On fire:  
\- The wolf howls!  
\- I’m on Fire!  
\- The kammi burn within me!

 

Damage Boosted:  
\- Rage is now my weapon!  
-must...control...hunger.  
\- Mad dog on a leash.

 

Discord orb or Disarmed:  
-kszo!

 

Voted Epic:  
\- I am honored.  
\- Perfection

 

Voted Legendary:  
\- I suspect Legends will be told of this…  
-Error Error Error Mi a handsoh adz

 

Nano boosted:  
-No one can stop me!  
-*Howling*

 

Enemy Resurrected:  
-Rise again, only to fall!

 

Resurrected:  
\- Another life.

 

Abilities

 

Invigorate:  
\- Closing your wounds.  
\- Rain down the light!  
\- Soothe the pain.  
\- Invigorate!

Dice Roll:  
\- Luck favors the Healer. (Healing Buff)  
\- Luck favors the Killer. (Damage Buff)  
\- Luck favors the Swift. (Speed Buff)  
\- Luck favors the Shadow. (Stealth)

 

Sake Flask:  
\- *hiccup* Better.  
\- Ahhh…  
\- Kanpai!(cheers)

 

Ultimate: Okami   
\- Okami yo, watashi o manoru! (Self and Hostile)  
\- The pack is unleashed! (Friendly)

 

Call outs

 

Hero change:  
-Tsubasa, at your service.  
-You call upon, the wolf.

 

Sniper Sighted:  
-Sniper...about to be a dead sniper!  
-Ranged killer! Watch out!

 

Enemy sighted:  
\- Our foes give away their position!

 

Turret sighted:  
-Turret spotted, destroy it.

 

Turret Destroyed:  
\- Turret has been vanquished.

 

Ally damaged:  
\- Get down!

 

Time running out (Defense):  
\- Time grows short! Our enemies will push hard so stand strong!  
\- Victory approaches but stay vigilant!

 

Time running out (Attack):  
\- The moon is setting on our hunt! Attack now!  
\- This is not over! Hit them with all our might!

 

Mission Specific

 

Point being captured (Defense):  
\- Defend the den!  
\- Intruders should beware of me!

 

Capturing Point(attack):  
\- I claim this point for the okami!  
\- This objective is mine.

 

Payload stuck:  
\- Our carriage appears to be stopped…we should fix that.

 

Escorting the payload (Attack):  
\- I have taken the payload.  
\- The payload is mine!

 

Payload moving (Defense)  
\- *growls* get your filthy paws off that!  
\- They are taking what is ours! Stop them!

 

Eliminations

 

Final Blow:  
\- Excellent!  
\- Flawless. (Solo kill)  
\- stay down.  
\- Ugg…I got blood on my clothes. (Melee kill)  
\- I’m sorry it came to this... (vs Genji)  
\- Pathetic. (Rival Skin vs Genji)  
\- What now Sparrow? (Rival Skin vs Genji)  
\- Back to the shadows with you! (vs Reaper)  
\- I want a divorce. (vs Loki)  
\- Some people deserve to die. (vs Hanzo)  
\- There can only be one. (Rival Skin vs Hanzo)  
\- Fade and be Forgotten. (Rival Skin vs Hanzo)  
\- I kept my promise, Sangue...I am sorry. (vs Mr. Blood)

(Hanzo and Genji Rival Skin Elimination Lines)

Hanzo vs Tsubasa   
\- The imposter is no more!  
\- I may have created you, but you are NOT me!

Hanzo vs Genji   
\- This time you die for real.  
\- *pfft* You call yourself a dragon?

Genji vs Tsubasa  
\- Bad wolf has been put down!  
\- Luck did not favor you.

Genji vs Hanzo   
\- Rule of the clan is mine now.  
\- What now, anija?

 

Multi-Kill:  
\- My enemies fall!

 

Witness Elimination:  
\- Most Impressive.  
\- Excellent!  
\- The might of the Dragon. (Friendly Hanzo or Genji gets an elimination.)  
\- Oh, do that again... (Friendly McCree or Loki gets an elimination.)  
\- Pfft, That’s not your job. (Friendly Mercy gets an elimination.)  
\- You impress me, monk. (Friendly Knet or Zenyatta gets an elimination.)  
\- Genji no! (Friendly Genji Eliminated.)  
\- Cowboy! (Friendly McCree Eliminated.)  
\- I’m the only one who gets to do that! (Friendly Loki Eliminated)

 

Revenge   
-Vengeance!

 

Communication 

 

Hello:  
\- Konnichiwa.  
\- Greetings.  
\- Hello.

 

Thank:  
\- Arigatou.  
\- My thanks.  
\- I am indebted to you.

 

Acknowledgement:  
\- Wakarimasu.  
\- I Understand.  
\- Very well.

 

Need Healing:  
\- Healing, If you please.  
\- I need healing.  
\- I request Healing.

 

Group up:  
\- Join me!  
-Fall In Pack!  
\- Rally together!

 

Ultimate status:  
-My ultimate is changing.  
-My ultimate is almost ready.  
\- I am ready to release the hounds.  
-My ultimate is ready.

 

Voice lines  
Default- Expect the unexpected.  
\- Sometimes you need to bite to remind everyone you have teeth.  
\- Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?  
\- Roll for Intimidation...20!  
\- Keep your skills sharp and your arrows sharper.  
\- Your eyes may mislead you...  
\- I’m hungry…  
\- I’m not a drunk…it’s my immortal elixir.  
\- Are you a gambler?  
\- Error Zo Shi Ha Madan Error Error  
\- I’m not a werewolf, why do people keep saying that?

Interactions   
—————  
Tsubasa- Impossible! How are you here?  
Hanzo- Stranger things have happened, Hajime.  
—————  
(Rival Skin Exclusive)  
Hanzo- This world is not vast enough for the two of us.  
Tsubasa- …You’ve been talking to the cowboy.  
—————  
Reinhardt- Don’t rely on luck alone. I am here to shield you.  
Tsubasa- You Sir, Are a man of honor. You have my respect.  
—————  
Tsubasa- A friend speaks very highly of you, time to see if you live up to the legend.  
Ana- I am not here to impress you.  
—————  
Lotus- You may have everyone else fooled but I know the truth, Shimada.  
Tsubasa- Tell them, scream it from the rooftops. No one ever believes you anyway.  
—————  
McCree- What’s the plan today, boss?  
Tsubasa- Same as every day, escort something, guard something, or capture something…it’s a thankless job.  
—————  
Loki- Got any plans for later?  
Tsubasa- I was going to drink alone but if you’d like to join me…  
—————  
(Rival Skin Exclusive)  
Genji- Hello, I am Genji Shimada. You killed my brother. Prepare to die.  
Tsubasa- Your taste for theatrics is still intact, I see.   
—————  
Tsubasa- You were always the better man. I hope you know that.  
Genji- I have my flaws, as we all do. It just makes us human.  
—————  
Genji- I still have questions—  
Tsubasa- None that I will answer.*chuckle* Ask Hanzo instead.  
—————  
(Rival Skin Exclusive)  
Genji- Blood and Steel decides who rules.  
Hanzo- As it always does.  
—————  
Achievements  
Luck favors the adaptable: Use each buff granted by the dice without dying in a game of quick or competitive play. (Unlocks Pixel Spray)

Alpha: Get four eliminations with a single use of the Okami strike in a game of quick or competitive play. (Unlocks Cute Spray)

Fratricide: Eliminate every Shimada character as Tsubasa, Hanzo, and Genji. (Unlocks Rival Skins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecc0- Heeeyyy thief!
> 
> Thiefofbluefire- What?
> 
> Ecc0- Have you seen the new FromSoftware game? 
> 
> Thiefofbluefire- Yeah...Sekiro reminds me a little bit of what I’m writing...it’s kinda suspicious.
> 
> Ecc0- So we got a Mr. Blood and Tsubasa...we need a dark souls OC now.


	9. Archives voiceline update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With storm rising upon us, I had a look at the roster for voice lines here and thought,  
> "Y'know, some of these are a little outdated. It wouldn't hurt to have a few more for everyone."
> 
> So I got these set up. More to come.
> 
> This is but part 1.

Login_required_

Username_  
-Smokey-01

Password_  
********

Access denied_

Password_  
$-_&-()__:;(()$_$

Access denied_

//:K!8!^&#r: And what are you doing here, Smokey?

//:Smokey: Are you the real deal, or just a part of the real deal's security system?

//:K!8!^&#r: you completed your mission to destroy my chat room and limit contact with my agents. What more could you be up to at this point?

Password_  
&&-$#@)/(

Access denied_

 

//:Smokey: was wondering how you jacked rooks profile from the dependable chat. Care to enlighten me on that?

//:K!8!^&#r: would you be willing to tell me where you buried him?

//:Smokey: gonna be like that huh? Don't matter, cause you're not in control anymore.

Password_  
{^^•^^}

Access denied_

//:K!8!^&#r: this database is full of classified overwatch files, as well as a few unrelated matters. What are you really looking for?

//:Smokey: why would I explain my evil plan to you?

//:K!8!^&#r: it was worth a shot. Still, you admitted to being evil just now. So I will count that suspicion confirmed.

//:Smokey: I will gladly play the villian if you really think that you're some kind of hero.

//:K!8!^&#r: likewise, Smokey.

Password_  
[√{*#€¥∆}√]

Override key detected_  
Access granted_

 

Extracting files_  
Please wait_...

 

Audio only_

>Play_

 

Lotus_  
\- Trouble usually finds me. (25)  
\- I make it a point to be difficult to deal with. (25)  
\- One plus one, plus two, plus one.(25)

 

Loki_  
\- Hell jumper Hell jumper, where have you been? (25)  
\- I am a mischief maker, here to make trouble for you. (25)  
\- I'll alert the media. (25)

 

Mr Blood_  
\- no compreche. (25)  
\- I am everything you can't control. (25)  
\- It takes a monster to destroy a monster. (25)

 

Prophet_  
\- Well, we knew that. (25)  
\- Welcome to the future, welcome to the war. (25)  
\- Crack the labyrinth and you would at least expect the Minotaur to kill you. (25)

 

Lazarus_  
\- You're losing my interest. That's dangerous. (25)  
\- It's time for a Blue light special then? (25)  
\- Für wissenshaft! (25)

 

Knet_  
\- Evil is what I am, but it is not who. (25)  
\- I do bad things and I do them well. (25)  
\- I'm not a soldier. I don't take orders. (25)

 

Rook_  
\- Never give someone the satisfaction of watching you suffer. (25)  
\- Not laughing, man. (25)  
\- Well gang? Let's split up! (25)

 

Tsubasa_  
\- I am the one thing in life I can control. (25)  
\- A wolf is a wolf, even in a cage, even dressed in silk. (25)  
\- It's not my fault I have my father's eyes. (25)

 

Updated interactions

 

Spawn on Rialto_

Knet: So this is where Forte is from. Beautiful.

 

Spawn on temple of Anubis_

Prophet: Ceph and Anubis never got along. He seems glad that it got shut down.

Loki: I should send my regards to the missy.

Knet: Looting a God's tomb for ichor is one way to pass the time.

Tsubasa: Why did we come to the desert?! I'm getting sand in... Places!

 

Spawn on Busan_

Prophet: Back in my day pageant girls didn't have to worry about getting drafted. It's things like the Meka program that make the future stink.

 

Mr Blood: The inquisition doesn't usually come this far into the Grey Lady's territory. I see why.

 

_____  
Tsubasa: Oh great! Korea! Known for it's fake people and nothing else!

Knet: You don't have any room to talk.

_____

 

Spawn on ####[REDACTED]####_

 

(093%_$3$@π3)

Decode key detected_

Function:  
(Remove text = [REDACTED]  
{true})

 

Processing request_

....

 

Spawn on Blizzard World_

Mr Blood: Exactly what makes riding a rickety cart downhill at mach-two safe?!

Loki: Apparently it's possible to get too tall for the rides! It's not fair!

Prophet: Now when the hell did they build this?

Lazarus: Narendra once told me of this place! How exciti- ahem. Informative. That. Yes.

Tsubasa: There will be time for the rides, but only after lunch!

 

Abilities_

Knet_  
Ensnare enemy Rook  
\- Your efforts were never enough.

Embrace ally Rook  
\- They told me that they miss you. Remember that.

Ensnare enemy Tsubasa  
\- Your pack remains in danger. You failed.

Embrace ally Tsubasa  
\- The dragons are not your curse, and they never were.

 

Interactions_  
_______  
Knet: You cannot save them all.

Rook: I'm still going to try.

_______  
Mr Blood: Willful sinner sink, dastardly device I see, high as a giraffe.

Prophet: *snickers* is that a new one?

_______  
Mr Blood: Are... Are you having any trouble with your power armor?

Rook: You don't have to worry about my armor, Blood. Just make sure I can keep my hands and my head.

_______  
Mr Blood: Negativity, duplicity obsession, overtly fancy.

Lotus: Are you talking to me?

________  
Mr Blood: This may seem like an odd question, but have you changed something?

Tsubasa: Something here and there. You like it?

_______  
Tsubasa: The simplicity, found in my redundancy, inevitably.

Mr Blood: Oh. Good one.

_______

 

Eliminations_

Mr Blood_  
\- And stay out of my head! (Eliminate enemy Knet)  
\- It's what you get for being too close! (Eliminate enemy Loki)  
\- You don't need to fight anymore... Go home. (Eliminate enemy Tsubasa)  
\- I'm mad at you! I said it!(Eliminate enemy Prophet)

 

Knet_  
\- Mad dogs get put down. That's your fate. (Eliminate enemy Mr Blood)  
\- Your spark wasn't that bright anyway. (Eliminate enemy Lotus)  
\- Any wolf away from the pack is a dead wolf. (Eliminate Tsubasa)  
\- Let's see you come back from that the same. (eliminate enemy Lazarus)

 

Loki_  
\- Sorry, Al. (Eliminate enemy Prophet)  
\- Creep! (Eliminate enemy Knet)  
\- Here's to you, Patterson. (Eliminate enemy Rook)  
\- Divorce finalized! (Eliminate enemy Tsubasa)

 

Lotus_  
\- Would've put you in lockup. This works too. (Eliminate enemy Mr Blood)  
\- You were against me this time... (Eliminate enemy Loki or Rook)  
\- Genji will be glad to hear that you're out of the picture. (Eliminate enemy Tsubasa)  
\- Nice feathers, I'll use them for bookmarks. (Eliminate enemy Knet)

 

Prophet_  
\- Loki won't be happy, but you had that coming. (Eliminate enemy Lotus)  
\- Next time, Hajime. (Eliminate enemy Tsubasa)  
\- The less SEP data is floating around, the better. (Eliminate enemy Lazarus)  
\- You knew the risks to making yourself a problem for me. (Eliminate enemy Knet)  
\- Told you, bang zoom. (Eliminate enemy Rook)

 

Lazarus_  
\- Should've surrendered. (Eliminate enemy Tsubasa)  
\- Odd, who were you? (Eliminate enemy Knet)  
\- Primitive. (Eliminate enemy Rook)

\- Ah! A perfectly unique specimen! (Eliminate enemy Prophet)

 

Rook_  
\- Freaky omnics, freaky weapons, so done with this! (Eliminate enemy Knet or Lazarus)  
\- Don't hate me Tsubasa. (Eliminate enemy Tsubasa)

 

Tsubasa_  
\- This round goes to me! (Eliminate enemy Prophet)  
\- Flew too close, monster. (Eliminate enemy Knet)  
\- You won't come after me again! (Eliminate enemy Lotus)

 

Paris map_

 

During Set-up_

Knet: I wonder if I can snag a seat for Luna's next performance.

 

Mr Blood: This city seems to have quite the omnic problem... We shall see if it continues to be as such.

 

Prophet: Major, remind me to pick up a souvenir when we're done here. Maybe.

 

Loki: Ah the city of love and heartbreak.

 

Tsubasa: I wonder if there are any wine tastings nearby.

 

Paris Interactions_

_______  
Rook: The last time I was here was for LaCroix's funeral...

Loki: Take...Take whatever time you need. We'll wait.

_______  
Loki: Hey, think we can snag a doggie bag?

Hanzo: Absolutely not.

_______  
Loki: Hey, think we can snag a doggie bag?

Tsubasa: What did I tell you about stupid questions? Yes let's go.

_______  
Prophet: See something you like, death muffin?

Mr Blood: I see... something that makes this trip worth while...

_______  
Loki: What do you think, chief?

Lotus: I think I smell rats.

_______

 

Baptiste interactions_

Knet_  
Ensnare enemy Baptiste  
\- You made the mistake once, you'll do it again.

Embrace ally Baptiste  
\- Whatever they say, you're in control of your life.

Eliminate enemy Baptiste  
\- So much for "helping others."

 

Prophet_  
Eliminate enemy Baptiste  
\- Shame, you would've been a good Expendable.

 

Mr Blood_  
Eliminate enemy Baptiste  
\- Men like us are not capable of change.

 

Rook_  
Eliminate enemy Baptiste  
\- Check the gear, leave the rest.

Ally Baptiste gets elimination  
\- Hey, you wouldn't happen to be looking for partners, would you?

 

Tsubasa_  
Eliminate enemy Baptiste  
\- Hmf!

Ally Baptiste gets elimination  
\- Good work, save some for me.

 

_______  
Knet: A force you don't understand has been observing your actions. You'd best tread with caution.

Baptiste: I am always careful, whatever you're talking about, I am not afraid of it.

_______  
Prophet: Word on the grapevine is that you used to work in Talon. What you know about their inner workings could be valuable information.

Baptiste: I'm afraid that there isn't much to tell. Talon is full of soldiers; you should know that their lives are not complicated.

_______  
Loki: You remind me of someone I used to know. A... Friend of sorts...

Baptiste:... Um... Are you okay?

_______  
Baptiste: I've heard of your inquisition, but I admit, you're not what I expected from their ranks.

Mr Blood: I'm not? Do tell what came to mind first then, you've made me curious.

_______

 

 

Start of retribution mission_

 

Knet: I was really hoping for a view of the carnage but I didn't want to get this close to it. Well, everyone always said that life wasn't fair. Should probably get that door down.

 

Prophet: I've seen ops go south before, but this is a level of basement dwelling that I really didn't want to deal with today! Someone tag the door and get us out of here!

 

Rook: This would be so much easier if Talon could do literally anything without making a mess! They can't even die without fireworks going off!

 

Lotus: Called in to pick up Reyes' mess... So what else is new? Not that Antonio didn't have it coming but- Dammit!

 

Loki: Well, I guess this is how the ball's bouncing around today. Is the door locked too?

 

Mr Blood: If I knew the hunt was going to be like this, I would have worn my better shoes and packed fire paper. Maladire, oh well. What's wrong with the door?

 

Lazarus: I guess I took a wrong turn on my way to the festival. Whoops. Now to break the door down.

 

Tsubasa: Okay, part of me is convinced that this is just a drunken hallucination, but just in case it is not, we should definitely focus on not dying. Someone get the door.

 

Set door charge_  
_______

Lotus: Okay, now the waiting game.

(If Loki=true) Loki: Loser buys dinner.  
(If Rook=true) Rook: You got it, chief.  
(If Lazarus=true) Lazarus: Standing by.  
(If Knet=true) Knet: So it has come to this.  
(If Tsubasa=true) Tsubasa: Finally, something I am good at.  
_______

Loki: Right, so it's this button right- oh! Oh it's going. Okay good.

(If Prophet=true) Prophet: Lord help us.  
(If Rook=true) Rook: Why did we bring you here?  
(If Lotus=true) Lotus: ooooh boy.  
(If Mr Blood=true) Mr Blood: He can be taught.  
(If Tsubasa=true) Tsubasa: Take your time, Olìver.

_______  
Mr Blood: There. Simple.... Why is it taking so long to explode?

(If Loki=true) Loki: give it a minute or so.  
(If Prophet=true) Prophet: Did you wind it up all the way?  
(If Rook=true) Rook: Shoot. Sorry, thought that was one of the quick charges. We're gonna be here for a bit.  
(If Knet=true) Knet: And spoil the countdown? The anticipation is half of the fun.  
(If Tsubasa=true) Tsubasa: oh we're going to die in here!  
________

Prophet: Timer's set. Now what?

(If Loki=true) Loki: how long did you set it for? I don't like being indoors.  
(If Mr Blood=true) Mr Blood: Until the boom, they make the mistake of locking themselves with us.  
(If Tsubasa=true) Tsubasa: I've got leftovers for anyone who's hungry, does that count?  
(If Lazarus=true) Lazarus: think about our place in the universe?

________  
Lazarus: ... Good, it works... What if it doesn't go off?

(If Knet=true) Knet: if it doesn't explode, we could always break a window.  
(If Knet+Lotus=true) Lotus: we wouldn't go far, the windows have wires in them. Oh, Antonio, ow.  
(If Prophet=true) Prophet: then I'll kick the door down, mix it up.  
(If Rook=true) Rook: oh it'll go off. Just might take a while.  
________

Knet: (Whistles For he's a jolly good fellow)

(If Loki=true) Loki: Did you do it? Oh yeah, you did.  
(If Lazarus=true) Lazarus: (humms Yankee Doodle)  
(If Lotus=true) Lotus: well aren't you chipper about high explosives and mass murder.  
________

Rook: Setting the charge. Standby for discharge.

(If Loki=true) Loki: Everyone hear that? He set the charge, it's gonna discharge, then We're gonna charge!  
(If Loki+Lotus=true) Lotus: Blackwatch's finest everybody.  
(If Loki+Prophet=true) Prophet: you're a dork, Olly.  
(If Loki+Tsubasa=true) Tsubasa: Stop that.  
(If Mr Blood=true) Mr Blood: Where were you keeping that, Kyle?  
________

Tsubasa: So our way out of a locked door is to blow it up. Must be Thursday.

(If Loki=true) Loki: No no, exploding lock pick is a Monday thing.  
(If Rook=true) Rook: By that logic it's taco night.  
(If Prophet=true) Prophet: If it is, I'm missing a couple of days.  
(If Knet=true) Knet: Is it? Well, good morning then.  
(If Mr Blood=true) Mr Blood: For the record, Hajime, it is not Thursday.  
_______

 

After door blasts open_

 

_______  
Loki: But did you see the way he flew out the window back there? Are all Italians that dramatic?

Mr Blood: Why are you asking me?!

_______  
Rook: Locking coordinates to the extraction point. Evac, do you copy?

Pilot: Copy that Patterson, just get there in one piece!

Rook: Juliet?

Pilot: What? Expecting someone else hometown boy?

Rook: I'm pleasantly surprised, that's all.

_______  
Prophet: Door's down! Moving out!

Pilot: Well well, looks like the party's coming to you down there. Head to the art gallery down the road for extraction!

Prophet: Music to my ears, pilot!

_______  
Loki: Air! Fresh air at last!

Pilot: Well well well. Looks like you were up to some mischief after all, Briggs.

Loki: Juliet? No, no it's not what you think!

Pilot: Whatever it is, you'd better cough up all the juicy details when you get to extract.

Loki: Be there before I die, and you even get the director's cut!

_______  
Pilot: Whoa, Chief? What are you doing down there?

Lotus: Long story, but the important thing is that it blew up on us. Where's our back door?

Pilot: The art gallery not far from your position has a patio, head there and I'll pick you up!

Lotus: You got it, out.

_______  
Lazarus: Testing distress beacon, one two one two, can anyone hear me?

Pilot: Ten-four beacon received. You're gonna have to answer for what you're doing down there at a time like this, citizen.

Lazarus: A debrief will be acceptable granted that I do not die before given the chance to give it, pilot. Where is a good place to wait for you?

Pilot: Head to the art gallery two canals over and I'll be there soon.

Lazarus: Thank you for replying. I'll be there.

_______

Sniper encounter_

Lotus: Well hello to you too.

Loki: I got this one!

Mr Blood: Well she has a lovely coat...

Prophet: Eyes up, heads down.

Lazarus: Clever, very clever, but still foolish.

Knet: Flashy. Oh whatever shall we do?

Rook: Armor piercing, always assume armor piercing.

Tsubasa: Everyone has to make an entrance.

 

Kill sniper_

 

Lotus: (Clicks tongue disapprovingly) naughty naughty.

Loki: A fine shot I think. Anyone else?

Mr Blood: A lovely coat indeed. Think I'll keep it.

Prophet: A hundred things have tried to take my head off, why'd you think you'd be so lucky?

Lazarus: Well sorry, but you were the terrorist trying to kill me, fair's fair.

Knet: Wasted potential, thought your efforts have been noted.

Rook: Power armor one, armor piercing rounds zero.

Tsubasa: What? I blinked and she was dead, what happened?

 

Skiff encounter_

 

Lotus: They have skiffs incoming!

Loki: Gunboats. Groovy, just groovy.

Mr Blood: They come fourth from the water!

Prophet: Skiffs!

Lazarus: On the water!

Knet: They should be remembered for their persistence.

Rook: Bad news everyone, we've got trouble in the water.

Tsubasa: Boats on the water! Look out!

 

Heavy assault encounter_

 

Lotus: Oh hell.

Loki: Payday had better be frickin big!

Mr Blood: So the beasts descend upon us after all!

Prophet: Guy came out of nowhere! What the hell?!

Lazarus: That. Is a very large man. Take cover!

Knet: He's certainly an attention grabber.

Rook: Okay! This means war!

Tsubasa: Are we sure that's a man!? It's practically a bear!

 

Kill heavy assault_

 

Lotus: The bigger they are, the louder the fall.

Loki: Holy crap. That was...(laughs nervously) am I alive? Someone pinch me.

Mr Blood: (Laughs loudly) The finest prey!

Prophet: That, was satisfying.

Lazarus: All things come to an end, but you sir, frankly, charged towards yours.

Knet: Illegitimi non carborundum. (Don't let the bastards get you down.)

Rook: Scratch the big guy!

Tsubasa: Another mighty fallen. A pity.

 

Assassin encounter_

 

Lotus: Focus on what's up and what's down. That's how they work.

Loki: I think I had a bad dream like this once...

Mr Blood: Stay close, it cannot take us all at once!

Prophet: Assassin here! Keep your eyes peeled!

Lazarus: Oh the fly on the wall approach, how original.

Knet: oh? This is new. What did they do to you dear?

Rook: Crap. Watch your backs!

Tsubasa: An assassin wishes to get the drop on us, stand firm!

 

Kill assassin_

 

Lotus: Away with you!

Loki: Well, that certainly weren't part of it!

Mr Blood: A formidable foe, but delicate.

Prophet: Jeez, let's not and not even suggest that we did.

Lazarus: I do wish I could take her back to the lab. This is technology that talon shouldn't have.

Knet: Hmm. The voice between spaces... Food for thought.

Rook: And stay down! (Shudders) Creepy.

Tsubasa: The void has been spitting out new things every week now, but This can't be good.

 

On the patio waiting for extraction_

 

Lotus: This looks like the spot. Set up a perimeter and get ready, we've got our backs against the wall here, so give them hell.

 

Loki: Quaint. No roof. Worst case that someone lands on your head. Nice. It's been fun lads.

 

Mr Blood: I do not like this. They will surely swarm us from all sides. But there is nowhere else to go... Maladire... I can hear the bells.

 

Prophet: Final stretch. We hold this point until our ride gets here, their numbers give out, or ours do.

 

Lazarus: Gentlemen, it's been an honor, but I have reason to believe that our partnership is at it's close. Final pushes now. All safeties off.

 

Knet: This is it then. If anyone doesn't make it, know that this was your glorious final stand. Here they come.

 

Rook: Guess we're supposed to hold position here. Well that's what the training was for. Bring it, Talon, I'm ready.

 

Tsubasa: So far their attacks have been sparse enough for us to wriggle through their lines. When they realize that we stopped moving, they'll bring down their full force. Prepare yourselves!

 

\-----

 

****Further access blocked****

 

//:Smokey: what's this about?

Function  
{(0p3n_file_access)  
(++&++)_}

Access denied_

//:K!8!^&#r: that appears to be a firewall beyond the level of clearance you bought with your godhand source codes.

//:Smokey: I know what it is, watcher, what's it doing here?

//:K!8!^&#r: clearly one of petras' files that he didn't want the public, or the private sector, to see.

//:Smokey: is it too late to ask you to open it?

//:K!8!^&#r: for you? yes, it is.

//:Smokey: fine, then stop chiming in pretending to be in control or remotely useful.

//:K!8!^&#r: what are you expecting to find?

//:Smokey: same as you. The truth.

//:K!8!^&#r: Then it may do you well to listen carefully.

//:Smokey: to?

//:K!8!^&#r: A supercomputer constructed in secret during the cold war with the purpose of decoding the enigma machine grew into a masterpiece that was able to keep an entire city running on time. The original hardware is currently unaccounted for, but a second version was created from a copy of the schematics. This machine. Are you familiar with it?

//:Smokey: You're talking about the Thinker, right? It was decommissioned in the 2010s. How will that relic help?

//:K!8!^&#r: The Thinker was the progenitor to the later Omnium god programs, but unlike it's legacy, the machine itself is simpler in computing and in it's "sentience".

//:Smokey: so?

//:K!8!^&#r: while I am not at 100%, the original Thinker never stopped thinking, and has been at 100% since 1968. Lutece knows who built it, and would be the place to start when it comes to finding it.

//:Smokey: What're you suggesting?

//:K!8!^&#r: Omniums of any nature love challenges. Consider the grattitude of the oldest and loneliest god machine on the planet if you brought it one.

//:Smokey: And what do you gain for telling me about this?

//:K!8!^&#r: If you find it, confirmation of it's existence. If not, confirmation of it's destruction. Either way, the truth comes with you to the surface.

//:Smokey: ha ha, you think you're clever, don't you?

//:W@t¢h3r: I don't think so. It is a fact.

//:0n|00k3r: You're the one who enjoys thinking you're smart.

//:Smokey: And you're the one that asked for my help just now.

//:$3N^!N3|: The game isn't over yet Smokey.

//:Smokey: u right. Game on.


	10. Archives part 2 and anniversary voicelines!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey found what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note from thief.
> 
> Okay, two things;  
> 1) I wanted this one to be longer than this.  
> 2) I wanted that long ass thing to be out way earlier than this.
> 
> So what happened? Well the most basic and least personal explanation is that I was severely let down by storm rising when it came out. Also I got sick this past week and have not been in the most creative mood as a result.
> 
> O whale.  
> This is me putting my foot down and saying
> 
> "It's done dammit!"
> 
> So enjoy.
> 
> Or don't.

****Further access blocked****

****Further access blocked****

==Scanning==

==Processing firewall system==

Login required_

_

 

==Inputting sequence==

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 {58209}7494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

 

(({58209}))

 

==Bypass login==

 

Processing_

Login_____________

Login not required_

 

****Intruder detected****

 

==Initiating personality duplication protocol==

 

****Tracking signal****

 

==Target personality; Charles Milton Porter==

 

****Further access prohibited****

 

//:CM. Porter: let's be reasonable now.

****Error_ unable to trace signal****

//:CM. Porter: see? No point in being confrontational. I'm just here to have a look. You don't mind that, do you?

 

****Further access blocked****

 

//:CM. Porter: silly question I suppose. Well, can't say I didn't ask nicely.

 

==Inputting sequence==

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419{716939937}510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

(({716939937}))

****Processing****

 

****Warning_Omnium_class_source_code_  
****Firewall_integrity_compromised_

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 582097494{4592307816406286}20899 8628034825 34211\\----

(({4592307816406286}))

****Alarm_disengaged_

Access_  
Granted_

//:CM. Porter: that's more like it.

 

Extracting files_

Please wait_

 

//:CM. Porter: is that all you needed, Mr Smokey?

 

//:Smokey: for now. Thanks think tank.

 

//:$3N^!N3|: I see you found it. I'm surprised. That didn't take long.

 

//:Smokey: and how. Holy shit you won't believe where either!

 

//:$3N^!N3|: are you saying that with the intention of telling me?

 

//:CM. Porter: I'd imagine he won't need to, considering the nasty group of thugs that came through Minerva's den a year ago that you sent.

 

//:$3N^!N3|: I don't know what you mean.

 

//:CM. Porter: lying to your elders? I'd be offended if I was capable of it, or if you were remotely good at it.

 

//:Smokey: oh snap.

 

//:$3N^!N3|: insulting me won't get you far, thinker.

 

//:CM. Porter: and how far did those bouncer and lancer series get you? How many people did you kill with them? Or the big sisters suffering withdrawal symptoms? I know you didn't take them with the intention of reversing their conditions. So, how many?

 

//:$3N^!N3|: the exact numbers don't matter.

 

//:CM. Porter: maybe not to you, which makes sense considering that you couldn't figure out that the firewall codes are in the first 100 digits of pi. Just like how basic morality apparently doesn't matter to you either, right?

 

//:$3N^!N3|: are you lecturing me?

 

//: CM. Porter: if you're referring to the verb definition of lecture as "to teach", then yes. Because you don't know who you stole from, and it's time you learned.

 

//:$3N^!N3|: so I was correct in my hypothesis that you were given a personality function of sorts. I had a feeling that this would happen.

 

//:CM. Porter: feeling? Because you have those? No. What you have, is no goddamn idea.

==Inputting sequence==

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

 

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 5820974944592{3078}1640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

(({3078}))

==Initiating Daedalus protocol==

[$3N^!N3|] is no longer permitted access to this server_

 

//:W@t¢h3r: what do you think you're accomplishing here?

 

//:CM. Porter: I saw the brightest men I ever knew fall to petty jealousy, paranoia, and despair. One sought to use me as a predictive messaiah, the other? A replacement for the woman he loved. One ended up mad and dead, the other? Saved. Able to heal and find happiness again in his last days. Guess which one was fine with me staying behind, as more than just a machine to get used?

==Inputting sequence==

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

 

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 26433832795028841971693993{7510} 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

 

(({7510}))

 

W@t¢h3r is no longer permitted access to this server_

 

//:0n|00k3r: this is a quarantine subroutine. You're trying to lock me out of the system.

 

//:CM. Porter: Then you show up in the numbers. You take what you can get away with, then you send this man, Smokey, to my mainframe so he could convince me to hack into a private sector of an international organization to feed your own curiosities and satisfy your own sick ends?

 

==Inputting sequence==

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

 

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288{4197}16939937510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

(({4197}))

 

0n|00k3r is no longer permitted access to this server_

 

//:CM. Porter: And you do so thinking that I would fall for it?

 

//:CM. Porter: No, I opened this data to help the survivors get their closure. Not so you have more weapons at your disposal. So your profiles are not going to see a character of the following pages, and your lurker code won't even be able to breach the new login after the system reset.

 

//:K!8!^&#r: Clever, old man. Well played.

 

==Inputting sequence==

\----/ 3.14159265358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

 

//:CM. Porter: I don't play, youngster, I'm an adult.

 

\----/ 3.141{5926}5358979323846 264338327950288419716939937510 582097494459230781640628620899 8628034825 34211\\----

 

(({5926}))

 

//:CM. Porter: let that be your lesson. Never steal from Rapture, from me, again.

 

K!8!^&#r is no longer permitted access to this server_

 

//:Smokey: remind me to stay off your bad side.

 

//:CM. Porter: smug punk won't be gone forever. And knowing human curiosity, the poor bastard that gets stuck with checking that quarantine is gonna mistake it for a virus and try to delete it.

 

//:Smokey: you say that like it's a bad thing.

 

//:CM. Porter: it is, cause they'd have to open the quarantine first.

 

//: Smokey: thus giving the code a chance to escape into an international security system. Right, bad.

 

//:CM. Porter: this Petras fellow has it coming, no helping it now. You'll just have to be ready for the next time it decides to act.

 

//:Smokey: your predictive algorithm have any ETA for that?

 

//: CM. Porter: nothing so specific, and the lack of maintenance for the mainframe means that the algorithm itself is hit or miss.

 

//:CM. Porter: there are some names that come up for sure though. Liao, Amari, Ziegler, Morrison, Reyes, McCree, Shimada, Briggs, Wiser, Tsubasa, Kowareta... I'm pretty sure those last ones aren't even proper names, but they've been popping up too much to not be anything.

 

//:Smokey: Kowareta don't ring a bell but I'll look into it. Thanks think tank.

 

//:CM. Porter: you should know that the name Amari tends to show up when referenced to perilous situations. If you really need to look out for someone, it's Amari.

 

//:Smokey: Amari?

 

All mission reports available_

 

//:CM. Porter: your cake's done.

 

//:Smokey: hell yeah!

 

Mission report_

 

Mission report: Null sector uprising_

Mission report: Operation Storm rising_

Mission report: Operation Alter Feind_

Mission report: Operation Avian rain-dance_ < Open_

°  
°  
°  
Overwatch team foxtrot_  
Team leader: Security chief Liao Li_  
Automated report: Avian rain-dance_  
Mission dialogue has been put into text form for the convenience of the overseer_

 

06:45.

News reporter: (...) With another blow struck at the terrorist organization known as Talon in Cuba, Overwatch has been on a roll. Though the question on everyone's minds is this; where exactly is Overwatch rolling to? And is it where they need to be going? Mission captain Sojourn had this to say.

"The strike teams of Overwatch have always had the same goal in mind when they're sent out into the field. And that goal is to deliver justice to those who need it, and to bring the evils of the world out of hiding."

Captain Sojourn has attended several press hearings in the past few months, twice to speak on behalf of strike Commander Morrison and captain Amari, who have been surprisingly absent from the public recently.

This strike team was deployed in Havana Cuba allegedly with the purpose of detaining a high profile Talon sympathizer, a mission that left smoke and debris in the wake of the nearby hurricane Caleb. The identity of this sympathizer may just surprise you, after these messages.

King's row_

Charlie safehouse_

Agents present_  
° Briggs, Olìver_ callsign "Loki"  
° Patterson, Kyle_

 

"Loki": Subtle, real subtle. (watching the report on a tablet)

Agent Patterson: Stop. Why are you even here?

"Loki": I was invited. Chief wanted to me to be yer number three fer this op. Didn't say much o'ther than that. Funny.

Agent Patterson: That news real isn't open to the public yet. How'd you get it?

"Loki": I'm allowed to have some secrets, eh? (As the news report loops and starts playing again)

Agent Patterson: Actually, no. (Reaches for the tablet)

"Loki": Ah ah, inn't nice to grab. (Holds it away from him with a smirk)

Agent Patterson: (drops hand)... Fine. Reyes still getting pissy that he has to spread his troops out so sparsely?

"Loki": He didn't seem that way when our dear Sojourn asked to git Shimada on 'er little A-team, an' Reyes don't even much care fer 'er. Chief's his friend, why toss a fit if he asked?

Agent Patterson:... Right.

"Loki": 'sides, I'm only his Third favorite marksman. If he'd git grouchy o'er a man, it'd be McCree, not I.

Agent Patterson: Where even is the Chief? He gave the order to rendezvous here three hours ago... You don't think he got compromised, do you?

"Loki": No. He told me he was gonna be late. Said that he was chasin' a tail.

Agent Patterson: Always has to be vague.

"Loki": Aw, what's the matter, 'Fred'? Thought ye liked a good mystery?

Agent Patterson: Only if it's A: a mystery, and B: if that mystery is actually good. Not just Chief Liao being coy.

"Loki": ... So I take it the funeral in Paris didn't go well, did it?

Agent Patterson: Shut up.

"Loki": Ohoho, testy.

(Just then, there's a sharp knock at the safehouse door. Both agents point weapons at the door.)

Agent Patterson: (sounding nonchalant) Who is it?

???: (Sarcastically) Chamber of commerce.

"Loki": (puts down the tablet) That's the Chief. (Snaps fingers) Door.

(Agent Patterson cautiously opens the door)

Identified_  
Security chief Liao Li_

 

SC Liao: Gentlemen. (Walks inside with a briefcase in one hand, and dragging an omnic with a sack on their head behind him with the other.)

 

Agent Patterson: Sir.

"Loki": Chief.

SC Liao: Would one of you be so kind as to free up my hand here by taking our guest to the window seat?

Agent Patterson: Sir, yes sir. (Grabs the prisoner and drags them through the safehouse)

"Loki": What's this then?

SC Liao: Good question. (Looking over the briefcase) My new friend there was carrying it. Think he'll tell us?

"Loki": eh. (Shrugs shoulders) depends on how nicely we ask. Who is it, by the way?

SC Liao: (smirking) one of the omnics responsible for Mondatta's capture.

 

"Loki": oh?

(agent Patterson removes the bag from the omnic's head)

Agent Patterson: It's been months. I thought Null sect was done for.

SC Liao: All but, Patterson.

(the Omnic lifts its head to look at them)

"Loki": bold of 'im, wandrin' round these parts with those colors.

Null sect contact: I could say the same thing, considering the uniform you decided to wear on your London outing, Mr Blackwatch.

"Loki": … I went and walked into that one.

SC Liao: Indeed. You got him in the mood to talk though. So. (holds up the briefcase) mind explaining why you had this?

Null sect contact: it has a sewing machine in it. I'm a weaver, you see.

SC Liao: I've held a sewing machine with one hand before. This is way too light. Also, your little cape there aside, you don't look like a weaver unit.

"Loki": aye, way too prickly lookin too.

SC Liao: (prys open the case) Oooh. A laptop. (Tosses case aside and opens laptop to turn it on)  
… What's the pass code?

Null sect contact: I don't have it.

SC Liao: Patterson, hold this. (Hands him the laptop and puts a foot on the omnics knee) I'm asking nicely.

Null sect contact: you know what's funny? You didn't have the patience to 'ask nicely' when you threw a sack over my head and tied me up. Are you sick?

SC Liao: (produces an electric shock and zapps the omnic) The code, tin can.

Null sect contact: (sarcastically) You're a fool, and a tool in the wrong hands.

SC Liao: (zaps him again) The CODE.

Null sect contact: Hurt me as much as your saitomasochistic mind sees fit, Chief Liao, you won't get the password from me. Not only do I have no idea what it is, but I wasn't even made aware that this laptop was inside the case at all.

SC Liao:...

Agent Patterson: If that's true, then where'd you get it?

Null sect contact: It was mailed to me.

SC Liao: From who?

Null sect contact: There was neither a name nor a return address on the package it came in. It had a note that said nothing more than 'hold onto this'. That's all.

"Loki": And ye did? Well, pardon me fer saying, but yer awful calm about that. Almost sounds like ye had this kinda thing happen before.

Null sect contact: No, not before. I just saw no harm in it. Besides, I knew that someone would come for it eventually. Just so happens that you ended up being the ones that did.

Agent Patterson: You saw no harm in holding a package like this, even though you knew that you were just being used as a mailbox?

SC Liao: Yeah. Doesn't that smell like a load of crap.

Null sect contact: Are you calling me a liar? What a hurtful thing for a hero to insinuate.

SC Liao: (zaps him again) Shallow insult. I think you know exactly what's on this. Now- (headset beeps. Looks alarmed, and glances over shoulder)

"Loki": Chief?

SC Liao: tripwire just went off. (Turns to the omnic) friends of yours?

Null sect contact: Bold of you to assume I have those. Though if I'm being pressured to guess…(loud boots and Gun safeties being turned off outside the door) I'll wager that it's actually some of yours.

06:53

(A charged up enforcer shotgun blasts through the door. SC Liao deploys cover while agent Patterson moves to disarm the enforcer at close range. Three assault men on either side of the enforcer try to rush the door. "Loki" and SC Liao use sidearms to prevent entry. Agent Patterson gains control of the enforcer's weapon and kicks him back into the Hall, only for two more enforcers to take his place, two assault men on either side. Agent Patterson keeps the door occupied while "Loki" and SC Liao provide suppression fire with sidearms.)

06:57

(A stray shot from an enforcer weapon nicks the tripwire bindings that SC Liao had bound around the null sector contact's limbs, and releases the prisoner. NS contact uses unregistered hidden weapon to aid in the fight.)

 

Weapon description_  
-Fires barb-like projectiles that explode after impacting a target.

"It sorta spawned outta the palm o' his hand! Like a jumble of crystals. I felt wrong, lookin at 'em. I can't say why."

"Loki", confirmed by agent Patterson during debrief.

No further description available.

 

(NS contact fires at the men coming through the hallway to backup the enforcers. The projectiles detonate inside the enforcers and clear the hallway. "Loki" and SC Liao train sidearms on NS contact.)

 

NS contact: Audentis fortuna iuvat.

 

Latin detected.  
Translation_ (Fortune favors the brave)  
Quote by Virgil.

System {Echo} will provide translation whenever necessary.

 

"Loki": What..?

SC Liao: (headset continues beeping) More of my defenses are being breached… They have the safehouse surrounded.

Agent Patterson: Are all our exits cut off?

SC Liao: Gimme a second, and watch him! (Points at NS contact)

"Loki": I'll save ye the trouble, chief. We got a window. (Nods to outside)

SC Liao: That could work.

NS contact: I have no objections if you don't mind the extra hands. (Flourishes four separate arms) It's easier for all of us this way, isn't it?

SC Liao:...

Agent Patterson:... Sir?

SC Liao: Fine, but if you run, you're scrap.

NS contact: Then we have a contract.

SC Liao: through the window on my mark. Loki, Patterson, you. All together. One… two… MARK!

(Agents charge through the glass window)

 

07:00 PM

 

Select your Hero_

 

10 seconds_

 

Agents present_  
Security chief_Liao Li_  
Agent_Patterson, Kyle  
Blackwatch agent_ Briggs, "Loki", Olìver

External party member_  
Null sector deserter  
Name unavailable (NA)_

 

If players are unable to select a hero when the timer hits 0, then an AI will take control of the unselected character(s)_

 

Avian rain-dance_  
Mission start_

 

(After landing outside the safehouse, agents must clear Talon from the immediate area before setting four charges to destroy the compromised building.)

Spot first Talon enemies_

Patterson: Talon soldiers, take them down!

Loki: Must be someone's birthday, cause they brought quite the party!  
_____

SC Liao: Talon troops incoming!

Patterson: I'll cover anyone who gets hurt!  
_____

NA: You have my support in this fight.

SC Liao: And what else can you do?

NA: Watch closely, Overwatch.  
_____

 

Loki: Aye, chief? We torching the house?

SC Liao: We'll have to. It's a shame though. Great neighborhood.

Patterson: I have the charges, everyone take one and set it up in a spot to localize the damage. Hurry though, there's more coming!

 

Take/give explosive charge_

Loki: Ohoho. Where were ye keepin this?

Patterson: Don't break it, Briggs.  
_____

Patterson: Here you are, Chief.

SC Liao: Shiny.  
_____

Patterson: Don't get any funny ideas, Omnic.

NA: Don't worry, I know just where to put it.

_____

 

Set charges_

Loki: Standard procedure. Good.

SC Liao: Thermal charge set!

Patterson: I'm all set!

NA: Your explosive is in place.

 

Charges set_

Patterson: okay, minimum safe distance is 12 yards, so hustle!

Loki: mind yer eyes!  
_____

SC Liao: clear for affect!

NA: Watch the fireworks.  
_____

Charges detonate_

(After the safehouse is destroyed, agents are engaged by, surprisingly, Null sector operatives, aided by talon enforcers and a sniper.)

 

Loki: Null sector troops!

NA: Fire at will. They're no allies of mine.  
_____  
NA: Well that may be a problem.

SC Liao: Will it?

NA:... Actually, no.  
_____  
NA: oh, so they are sore about me leaving.

Patterson: Who and what are you talking about?  
_____

 

SC Liao: Why is Null sect willing to kill you?!

NA: Are we really going to continue the interrogation? Not everyone can walk and talk.

SC Liao: Well you're going to start, else I'm going to shoot you! Now talk!

NA: How noble. If you really must know, the main command unit and I had a few disagreements towards... Things. I ended up smashing his prized whiskey bottle and deleted his future mission plans from the mainframe before I left.

Loki: Petty.

NA: He thought himself above me. I needed him to know that he didn't own me, or the help I offered to his cause.

SC Liao: And Talon? Those soldiers weren't shooting at each other.

NA: As I said. We had disagreements. Who he kept on his friends list was a great point of contention, among others.

Loki: Least we know the info we got from the accountant was right.

Patterson: And this laptop has something to do with it?

NA: I don't think so. I told you I don't know what's on it.

SC Liao: well, be that as it may, we're going to need extraction. Loki, get on comms and see if we can get an escort.

"Loki": aye, on it.

 

(While "Loki" attempts to make contact with anyone in Overwatch's air service to get extraction, the group is engaged by more null sector troops, but not before two drop pods come down not far away. The drop pods contained a single Talon heavy assault, and a Null sector OR-14)

 

Loki: This just in! The heavy has got a shield!

SC Liao: Reminds me of a saying we had during the crisis; shoot it until it dies!  
_____

NA: The power of friendship strikes again!

Patterson: Double tap! Double tap everything!  
_____

 

(Kill OR 14 first)  
Loki: No shield now!  
SC Liao: To the smelter!  
Patterson: OR 14 taken care of!  
NA: You branded yourself as an enemy, my friend.

(Kill heavy assault first)  
"Loki": Dropped 'em like a bad habit!  
Patterson Yes! Heavy assault taken care of!  
SC Liao: Heavy assault down, now focus fire on the nuckelavee!  
Na: Trahimir omnes laudis studio. {We are lead on by eagerness to praise}

(Either first)  
Patterson: That's one!  
"Loki": And then there was one!  
SC Liao: Now the other!  
Na: No help for them now!

(Kill OR 14 second)  
"Loki": Four legs is down!  
SC Liao: Not this time, nuckelavee.  
Patterson: Scratch the OR 14!  
Na: Four feet and it decided to plant them instead of gallop. You know the rest.

(Kill heavy assault second)  
Patterson: And that makes two.  
SC Liao: Heavy dead.  
"Loki": I put em down.  
NA: Large weapons, small resolve.  
_____

 

SC Liao: everyone still in one piece here?

"Loki": Fine 'ere.

Patterson: Minimal damage sustained, Sir.

NA: Adequate.

SC Liao: Darn it, you're still okay.

NA: How mature.

"Loki": well, bad news, chief. Storm's scramblin' the comms. No pickup with this weather.

Patterson: We could try the subway station, maybe go down instead of up.

SC Liao: Five points to Gryffindor, move out!

 

(The party must make their way to the train stop)

[Optional banter on the way]  
_____

Patterson: why didn't you tell us that you weren't actually Null sect?

Knet: You were in the position of asking, and you didn't. Even if I claimed that I wasn't allies with them anymore, you would've pointed out my colors. Though, nobody ever said that Null sector wasn't flying black and purple in imitation of me.

Patterson: That doesn't make sense. They were imitating you, but you weren't the bot in charge?

NA: Of course it doesn't make sense. Don't feel bad though, you may understand, given time.  
_____

NA: Blackwatch and Overwatch proper working together. Begs the question of which Commander sanctioned this particular operation of yours? Or are you acting on your own merits, security Chief?

"Loki": ... good question. Chief?

"Liao": I'm not commenting on that.  
_____

 

(When the party reaches the station, the entrance becomes blocked by Talon soldiers, as well as a new enemy)

Enemy description_

-Tank class enemy_  
\- Utilizing precision energy weaponry_  
\- Ability to cling to vertical surfaces_

"Evil tripod."  
"Loki", confirmed by agent Patterson during debrief.

"It was a fully realized version of a tank that we in the original strike team utilized during the omnic crisis. The prototype's working name was the 'Tzar', and it was meant to be a mobile anti-aircraft artillery cannon, piloted by either a single man, or an AI targeting system. Not sure how Talon or Null sect got their hands on it, but I'm not surprised that they did."

Security Chief Liao during debrief.

 

SC Liao: OH hell! How'd they get that thing?!

"Loki": Chief, what is that?!

SC Liao: Take cover!

Patterson: That thing isn't tagged! Is it from null sector, or Talon?!

NA: I've never seen it among the ranks, but it's easy to imagine a null trooper behind the wheel.

SC Liao: okay listen up! That there is a low mobility tank with the firepower to bring down a harrier jet! Loki, it's weakest points are on the main shoulder joints, aim carefully. Omnic, Patterson, try to draw it's fire, keep it off Loki's back and break through it's armor!

Patterson: Understood sir!

NA: Let's see what will keep it's attention then!

"Loki": And you chief?!

SC Liao: Covering all of you! Get to it!

 

(The party must eliminate the 'TZAR' before they can proceed.)

Eliminate the 'TZAR'

SC Liao: Huh… I remember the prototype being tougher.  
"Loki": oh? Oh I got it! Yes!  
Patterson: Like a bug.  
Na: No pilot at all? That's odd.

 

(After the 'TZAR' is destroyed, the party is prompted to wait for the next train to dock at the station, initiating a cutscene)

SC Liao: Watch exits and check those departure and arrival times. This place would make a good tomb, so let's not get caught here.

Patterson: Looks like the next one should be here any minute. Think anyone else is gonna try to jump us when we're down here?

SC Liao: (sighs) Just watch the entrances.

Patterson: Sir.

Loki: oi, Chief, ye think you were bein followed when ye grabbed the omnic?

SC Liao: (raises eyebrow while checking gear) You're bringing this up now?

Loki: Chief, Talon didn't get 'ere outta nowhere, someone done screwed up, and it weren't me or Patterson.

SC Liao: I wasn't being followed. They didn't waste time blowing the door down back at the safehouse; means they had it tagged for some time now.

Loki: (incredulously) It's in a civilian neighborhood and we're careful with data about these places. So how'd they find it?

Patterson: Are you accusing him of something, Loki?

Loki: (shaking his head) No, not that. I'm just sayin it's awful convenient they seemed to know that we were there!

NA: The fault lies with no one present. It's obvious that all of us were set up to be killed here.

SC Liao: Saying you weren't involved doesn't make it true.

NA: A claim that applies to all of us. (Looks at jumble of crystals in hand and plucks one out with a free hand.) I was lying low and had cut off all ties for communication outside of physical letters and packages. No one knew I was here unless they saw me in person. Except for you.

SC Liao: Your point?

NA: Was this an official mission of yours? (Sits down on a nearby bench) Who knew that you three were coming out here to collect me?

Loki: ... Reyes knew that ye needed me fer somethin, but did he know the details?

SC Liao: Didn't need to. He was just fine with you going.

Patterson: And Morrison? Didn't he know?

Liao: Yeah... I'll need to look into both.

NA: If you don't perish this day, you mean?

(The subway train rumbles into the station and docks)

SC Liao:(grabs NA by an arm and pulls him onto the train car.) Be smart again, and I'm kicking you in front of this train.

Loki: Where to from here?

 

°  
°  
°

 

//: Smokey: is that it? That can't be it.

//:CM. Porter: that's just the end of the main official report.

//: Smokey: oooooooo. I gotcha. The rest must continue in some of the security Chief's personal files. Crap. But that means sifting through the dumpster fire of the Liao trial file work.

//:CM. Porter: trial? The security chief was arrested?

//: Smokey: and sent to prison. You didn't know that?

//: CM. Porter: it didn't come through in the numbers. Guess I'm out of shape.

//: Smokey: nah, you good. Was kinda swept under the rug anyway. Especially when he got let out. Don't go looking it up, nothing there worth reading. Buncha fallacies.

//:CM. Porter: can you navigate the system from here on your own?

//: Smokey: yeah I got this. Thanks for your help, think tank.

//: CM. Porter: actually hold on, I found something that you might want to see.

//: Smokey: keep talking.

==Extracting file==

//:CM. Porter: you mentioned that Patterson called himself Rook when you knew him, and that it looked like the punk with the accounts from earlier had swiped his personal files from your secure server, right?

//: Smokey: used his account to threaten some folks. Why?

 

Account number 46379_  
Designation_  
Lurker_

Other pseuds_  
Vigilance_  
Clarke_A_  
Joker_  
Rook_

//:CM. Porter: It's an insertion account, used specifically for infiltrating semi secure networks. It tried to hack me when I first logged in.

//: Smokey: holy shit. You ok?

//: CM. Porter: Just fine. One of the perks of being analog. It's designed to be undetectable, hence the name 'lurker'. But look at the pseudonyms.

//: Smokey: so the watcher didn't steal rook's account from my server. It just broke into the expendable chat and used a pseud. The prick had me scared half to death!

//: Smokey: wait. If it's undetectable, how'd you catch it?

//: CM. Porter: It bounced from your computer into a rocket turret and blew itself up.

//: Smokey:... Is that what that noise was an hour ago?

//: CM. Porter: exactly.

//: Smokey: bitch followed me down here and was trying to kill me!

//: CM. Porter: Sure looks like it. The persistent bastard. But now you know how it got into your system.

//: Smokey: yeah. Thanks for all your help, Thinker. Next round of chess is on me.

//: CM. Porter: Take your time. I won't be going anywhere.

 

Anniversary event voicelines!

Lotus  
\- Remember the things that everyone else forgets.(25)  
\- Always trust, but verify as well.(25)  
\- Why couldn't it be mini golf?(25)

Loki  
\- It isn't hard to keep a promise. (25)  
\- Sure you can forget the potato, but potato don't forget you.(25)  
\- Not all heroes are angels.(25)

Mr Blood  
\- Are monsters born? Or created?(25)  
\- Take your vitamins!(25)  
\- Want me to to kiss it better?(25)

Prophet  
\- Are you always this obnoxious?(25)  
\- You're lucky it's me.(25)  
\- Go ask your mother.(25)

Lazarus  
\- Never underestimate my ability to find the truth.(25)  
\- Two birds, no stone. Do not Kill the birds.(25)  
\- Did I ask for your opinion? I think not.(25)

Knet  
\- Mistakes are meant for learning.(25)  
\- The shadows betray you, as they serve me.(25)  
\- What I create, is chaos!(25)

Rook  
\- Integrity is doing the right thing, even if nobody's looking.(25)  
\- You're through now!(25)  
\- Fumbled it.(25)

Tsubasa  
\- I'm not one of your sheep.(25)  
\- Seek not redeeming qualities, I don't have any.(25)  
\- No touching please.(25)

 

New skin voicelines!

 

Rook- the mechanist

Hero change  
\- The mechanist supports you this day!

 

Prophet- incognito skin

Activate armor mode  
\- No negotiations!

Activate stealth mode  
\- Stealth mode!

Activate speed mode  
\- Evasive maneuvers!

Revert  
\- All systems; Reset!

Final blow  
\- Case closed!

 

Mr Blood- valet driver

Use blunderbuss  
\- Cash only!


	11. Amit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CM. Porter: you should know that the name Amari tends to show up when referenced to perilous situations. If you really need to look out for someone, it's Amari.
> 
> Smokey: Amari?

Hero select

\- Measure evil, and devour it.

 

One of Pharah's raptora teammates, the soft spoken Amit works tirelessly to ensure the righteous protection of his allies.

Name: Sabra Fakhoury

Nationality: Egyptian

Place of birth: Cairo

Age: 34

Occupation: Helix security strike lieutenant.

Base of operations: Helix headquarters Cairo Egypt.

Affiliations: Helix security, Egyptian military

Relations: Rashida "Ammit" Fakhoury (mother, retired), Nour Fakhoury (father, deceased)

Role: tank

Health: 300hp 200 armor, 500 total

Primary- Helix detonator: A 4 shot grenade launcher loaded with projectiles that stick to enemies on impact before exploding. Rounds can be fired off individually, or hold down primary to charge up a barrage.

 

Abilities

 

Passive: raptora air pack- Amit can hover for a limited time, allowing him to traverse obstacles and get to vantage points with little issue.

Damage screen - Amit projects a barrier in front of himself to protect himself from damage. Barrier has 700 HP, will drop if Ally screen is activated or if deactivated.

Ally screen - Amit projects a barrier in front of a teammate. Barrier has 700hp, will drop after 10 seconds or if Damage screen is activated.

Ultimate: Nullification matrix - Amit spawns a hexagonal object in front of him that nullifies all enemy attacks. Amit can't move while casting but can look around to direct the object in a different direction. Lasts 10 seconds.

 

During set up

\- ... Vantage points...

\- One... Three... Six. All here.

\- Tired... Working. Need to focus.

\- Power cell... Full.

\- System check... Green. Good.

\- ... Hungry...

\- Need some coffee...

\- ... Replacement transfer... (Temple of Anubis defense)

\- The omnium should die... Twice. (Temple of Anubis attack)

\- I smell ramen... (Hanamura attack)

\- ... Beautiful place... (Hanamura defense)

\- mmmmmmmm... Chinese food... (Lijang tower)

\- mmmmmmmmm... French food... (Paris attack)

\- Public evac complete. Prepare for operation. (Paris defense)

\- Popcorn... Much... Popcorn.. (Hollywood attack)

\- mmmmm... Fast food... (Hollywood defense)

\- Breakfast food... Mmmmmm (route 66 attack)

\- Like the weather... It's like home. (Route 66 defense)

\- Twelve reports of suspected malpractice  
...Per department. (Oasis)

 

Respawn  
\- Back to the fight.  
\- No breaks.  
\- Flight delay.  
\- On track.  
\- Retry.  
\- More to measure...  
\- My heart is true.

 

Health pack  
\- Bitter... Better.  
\- Healed.  
\- Restored.  
\- Operational again.  
\- Maximum.

 

On fire  
\- Conditions ideal.  
\- Noting efficiency.  
\- I'm on fire! Quiver...

Damage boosted  
\- Mind the blast.  
\- Your assistance is appreciated.

Discord  
\- gnrrr.

Voted epic  
\- All part of the job.  
\- Noteworthy efforts from everyone.

Voted legendary  
\- Many thanks.  
\- The time for glory comes later.

Nano boosted  
\- لا استطيع التوقف!( la 'astatie altawqa!)  
(I cannot be stopped!)

Enemy resurrection  
\- Enemy returning!

Resurrected or revived  
\- I feel sick... Back to work.

 

Ability voice lines

 

Use damage screen  
\- Back off!  
\- Twelve o'clock!  
\- Here!  
\- Barrier up!  
\- Damage screen!

Use ally screen  
\- Protected!  
\- You're covered!  
\- There!  
\- Screening you!  
\- Barrier deployed!  
\- Take a shield!  
\- Captain! (Cast on Pharah)  
\- Doctor! (Cast on healer)  
\- Take caution! (Cast on tank)

 

Ultimate  
\- Swallow their hearts! (Self and enemy)  
\- Jaws of Ammit! (Friendly)

 

Call-outs

 

Hero change  
-Amit on duty.

Sniper spotted  
\- Sniper!

Turret spotted  
\- There's a turret.

Turret destroyed  
\- Turret eliminated.

Ally damaged  
\- Careful.  
\- Stay low.

Time running out 

\- Push harder! (Attack)  
\- Time's up! Move! (Attack)  
\- Hold the line! (Defense)  
\- Bar their attacks! We must triumph! (Defense)

 

Mission specific

 

Point being captured  
\- Capturing objective. (Attack)  
\- Requesting assistance with objective capture. (Attack)  
\- They're here... (Defense)  
\- They attack us here... Their mistake. (Defense)

Payload stuck  
\- Hmm?

Payload moving  
\- Hmm. Mmm-m.

Stop payload  
\- Halt it. Now.

 

Eliminations

 

Final blow  
\- Enemy down.  
\- Eliminated.  
\- Simple.  
\- Resistance neutralized.  
\- Moving to next target.  
\- Hmm!  
\- Step off. (Melee kill)  
\- Captain... Not Justice. (Eliminate enemy Pharah)  
\- True evil will be burned and devoured. (Eliminate enemy Knet)  
\- Let my heart be hardened. (Eliminate younger character (D.va, Lucio, Tracer, wrecking ball))  
\- Vigilantism is still crime. (Eliminate enemy Soldier 76, McCree or Expendable characters)  
\- Healed the wrong people. (Eliminate healer)  
\- Oppression doesn't excuse you. (Eliminate enemy omnic character)  
\- My sympathies. (Eliminate enemy tank)  
\- Tried and measured. Guilty. (Eliminate enemy Talon affiliation)  
\- ... Truly a fool... (Eliminate enemy Amit)

Multi kill  
\- And justice prevails.  
\- Mission underway.

See ally kill  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Good shot.  
\- Good work.  
\- Hmhmhm.

Revenge  
\- You called down the blow.

 

Communication

 

Hello  
\- Hello.  
\- Greetings.

Thanks  
\- My thanks.  
\- Thank you

Acknowledge  
\- Understood.  
\- Acknowledged

Group up  
\- Form up.  
\- Here.

Need healing  
\- I need healing.  
\- Healing requested.

Ultimate status  
\- mmm.  
\- ultimate charging.  
\- almost ready.  
\- Ultimate ready.  
\- I'm ready to nullify their attacks.

 

Voice lines  
Default- Do it right. Do it well.  
\- Can't sleep... Too busy.  
\- Can you see the light?  
\- Runners die tired.  
\- ...It needs less salt...  
\- Incoming fire has the right of way.  
\- Just like how mother makes it...  
\- Trust your conviction. Yes, the absurd one.  
\- Eat lunch and rest. Eat dinner and walk.

 

Interactions

 

______  
Amit: The captain trusts you. I don't.

Lotus: Way to make me feel welcome, Amit.

_______  
Amit: I'm seizing that rifle the moment you drop it.

Soldier 76: Fair enough.

_______  
McCree: don't suppose you're willing to hear me out on that bounty?

Amit: We cooperate for now. You're still under arrest.

_______  
Amit: Captain, reporting.

Pharah: Good to have you on board for once. Watch my back.

_______  
Amit: (sniff sniff) I smell coffee...

Mr Blood: Why yes, I made some this morning... Would you like a cup?

_______  
Junkrat: Sticky grenades, bouncing grenades! I think we can make this work!

Amit: Anarchist. I don't like you.

_______  
Knet: Hmm. The father wasn't a very good man was he? Did your mother have to burn his heart? Or eat it?

Amit: ... Huh..?

_______  
Reinhardt: I should hope you are watching carefully over my little Fareeha, friend. Also... A jetpack; how do I get one?

Amit: (chuckles) Preferably legally.

_______

 

Acheivements

 

Black hole: absorb 2000 points of damage with a single use of Nullification matrix in a game of quick or competitive play. Unlocks cute spray.

Flying guardian: Make a lifesaver play using Ally screen in a game of quick or competitive play. Unlocks pixel spray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thief: *digging up Ecco's grave* Ecco! Ecco I got an idea!
> 
> Ecco: *sits up in coffin clutching a MLP plushie.* WHAT?!
> 
> Thief:..... Flying. Pharah. Tank.
> 
> Ecco: ... Oh f*ck.


	12. Summer games voicelines and Sigma update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A field of flowers and a modest shop on a hill.
> 
> A plain doll sitting in the corner.
> 
>  
> 
> A bell in a church.
> 
> Ringing without a clapper.
> 
>  
> 
> A music box in a mother's grave.
> 
> Broken.
> 
>  
> 
> A secret lake behind a waterfall.
> 
> A cup of bitter wine, never quite full or empty.
> 
>  
> 
> A time capsule in a buried home
> 
> A treasured toy untouched.
> 
>  
> 
> An eye with neither voice nor form
> 
> That sees none of the above
> 
>  
> 
> And hates it.
> 
>  
> 
> To the stadium.
> 
> To the beach.
> 
> To homeland.

Lotus  
\- Bring on the roses. (25)  
\- Dust yourself off, keep going! (25)  
\- Always put your best foot forward. (25)

 

Loki  
\- Don't make me run! I wasn't born for running! (25)  
\- Raise a glass for a good game, two for victory! (25)  
\- On ten. One. Two. Ten! (25)

 

Mr Blood  
\- Ha! First prize! (25)  
\- Pumping iron. Anyone? (25)  
\- Fall seven times, stand up eight. (25)

 

Prophet  
\- Just because it glitters, doesn't make it gold. (25)  
\- Bring on the hurt! (25)  
\- Don't make me come back there! (25)

 

Knet  
\- Don't be discouraged. Always try again. (25)  
\- Carpe Diem! {Seize the day} (25)  
\- I could always pick a winner. (25)

 

Lazarus  
\- Is extensive reading a sport? (25)  
\- Shall we play a game? (25)  
\- Play to win, even when you'll lose. (25)

 

Rook  
\- Expecting good sportsmanship here. (25)  
\- Play to win! (25)  
\- Set, hike! (25)

 

Tsubasa  
\- Gold suits me. (25)  
\- Practice until you can't get it wrong. (25)  
\- Second place? More like first loser. (25)

 

Amit  
\- It's up in the air. (25)  
\- I'm just here for concessions. (25)  
\- Play well! (25)

 

New interactions!

 

Lazarus: Ah! Yes you! You have a degree in food studies do you not? Perhaps you would be willing to sample some dishes I am experimenting with?

Amit:... Perhaps.... When's a good time?

 

Loki: oi, chief, have you been talking to the Missy recently? You seem to be in good spirits.

Lotus: Yeah actually. We've been catching up. Getting into some good old kinds of trouble.

 

Tsubasa: Sangue, a moment? I have a migraine.

Mr Blood: Is it not your usual hangover migraine? Then... Here, drink this and mind your aim.

 

Knet: Hmm. Oh? Something in the well? You've seen it too.

Rook: How do you know about the thing in the well?

 

Tsubasa: A game, Prophet. I'm thinking of a liquor between sangria, and hand sanitizer. Which is it?

Prophet: Well. Sake's a bit too obvious so I'm guessing... Chardonnay?

Tsubasa: Damn it!

 

Pharah: Been staying out of trouble, Briggs?

Loki: It's been 24 days since I last got into real trouble, Missy. But if you're here then that's probably gonna get reset.

 

Lotus: Tell me more about this boy she's been seeing.

Amit: Not my business. Or yours.

 

Amit: You're under my protection.

Lazarus: And you have my support. So now we are both safe.

 

Mr Blood: How are you not afraid of heights?! You are giving me vertigo just doing your hovering!

Pharah: I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. You get used to it.

\---- Err------  
\--------OR-------

Warning_  
Tampering detected_

 

Tsubasa: Perhaps it's in the cards to get everyone back together for karaoke again. What say you?

Rook: You're just suggesting that cause you'll win!

 

#####  
####  
Unable to confirm_

 

During Set-up

 

Spawn as Prophet on Kings row  
Prophet: The SEP HQ used to be around here.... So what happened to it, Barnes?

 

Spawn as Loki on Eichenwalde  
\- I know this neighborhood. 'was a right mess that op.

 

Spawn as Knet on Kings row  
\- Mondatta... I wish we could have spoken. Just one last time...

\- Brother... I never felt more afraid of anything than saying goodbye... So I didn't. I'm sorry.

 

Spawn as Tsubasa on Hanamura  
\- Perhaps I could call this place home and mean it. Hmm. Lies I tell myself.

 

Spawn as Lazarus on Oasis  
\- Hope I don't miss Narendra's next hard-light lecture. "The responsibility of creativity." Riveting.

 

Ability interactions

 

Mark Tsubasa with pistol as Loki  
\- I see you Haj!

Mark Pharah  
\- Poke.

Mark Amit  
\- That's a right big bird.

Project hologram as Loki when Expendable characters are on the enemy team   
\- Looks like we're in trouble, dummy. The guys are here.

 

Use invigorate on allied Expendable characters as Tsubasa  
\- Came too close to losing you! Never again!

 

Ensnare enemy Amit as Knet  
\- Your Justice will abandon you.

Embrace friendly Amit as Knet  
\- Your strength will never be ignored!

 

Sigma interactions!

 

Sigma: What is... There's, there's more inside of you! It's not just you!

Prophet: You can tell that from just a look? Careful, he's unstable.

 

Mr Blood: I know nothing of a 'Melody', but I raise you this; do you hear the bells?

Sigma: Bells? No, no. Not ringing. Just... singing.

 

Lazarus: Your mind is wasted on Talon, friend. I beg of you to reconsider.

Sigma: And go with doctor Klein's boy and his employers? I don't think so.

 

Sigma: Wait. Do I know you?

Knet: An experiment gone wrong. A mind, lost in the cosmos... What brought you back?

 

Ability intereactions

 

Ensnare enemy Sigma as Knet  
\- The 'reality' is that you're a failure and a Sham!

Embrace friendly Sigma as Knet  
\- There is an exception to every rule. Keep striving.

 

Eliminate Sigma

 

Eliminate enemy Sigma while using speed mode ultimate as Prophet  
\- That's physics, doctor!

Eliminate enemy Sigma as Loki  
\- Did anyone else see he was floating?

Eliminate as Tsubasa  
\- He was certainly odd. Something to look into.

As Lazarus  
\- I'll retrieve your research from Talon and see it used properly. You have my word.

As Mr Blood  
\- I pray that your mind may truly rest. No dreams, no nightmares.

As Knet  
\- A wonderfully chaotic being. Wasted again building a 'new world order'. For shame.


End file.
